Star Wars: O Outro Lado da Força
by ValdieBlack123
Summary: Luke Skywalker está cumprindo sua promessa a Yoda de treinar novos Jedi, mas o jovem Cavaleiro também precisa lidar com seus próprios demônios. Enquanto isso, sua irmã Leia terá que enfrentar grandes desafios liderando a Nova República e mantendo a paz na galáxia.
1. Capítulo I

A dor era indescritível. Sua pele queimava como se tivesse atravessado por mil sóis, na verdade quase não tinha mais pele. Sentia a famosa dor dos membros fantasmas, queria movimentar a perna e o braço mas eles não estavam mais lá. Não sabia quantas vezes já tinha desmaiado de dor e acordado de repente sentindo mais dor ainda.

Luke percebia as coisas de forma muito vaga. Sabia que tinha sido resgatado. Sabia que estava deitado numa maca e havia robôs e máquinas tentando mantê-lo vivo. Ele não queria isso. Queria que a dor acabasse. "Matem-me!", pensou, "Matem-me!". Não conseguia pronunciar as palavras, mal podia respirar. Mas aquilo não ia acabar nem tão cedo.

Havia uma luz muito forte na sua frente. "É agora. É a morte.". Então alguma coisa escura surgiu entre ele e a liberdade. Enquanto ela se aproximava percebeu que era uma máscara. Não tinha como fugir dela, era sua pequena prisão. Quando a máscara fechou-se em seu rosto deformado e ele repirou por ela pela primeira vez, viu que era tarde demais.

Sentiu a maca erguer-se e ao ficar na vertical Luke ficou de pé com suas pernas artificiais. Na verdade, ele sentia que tudo nele era artificial.

-Lorde Vader... pode me ouvir?- disse a voz ranhosa de Palpatine ao seu lado.- Lorde Vader, pode me ouvir? - repetiu.

-Sim, mestre.- disse uma voz que não mais soava como a dele, mas Luke sabia que era.- Onde está Padmé?

Olhou bem para Palpatine. Não via mais as coisas de forma nítida, estava tudo encoberto por uma luz avermelhada. Mas ainda assim conseguia ver o rosto receioso do seu mestre.

-Ela está a salvo?- tornou a perguntar.- Ela está bem?

Padmé era a única coisa verdadeira que ele ainda tinha. A única coisa de carne e osso que ainda fazia parte dele.

-Parece que... na sua ira... você a matou.- respondeu Palpatine.

-Eu... eu não poderia... ela estava viva! Eu senti!

"É mentira", pensou, "Mas por que meu mestre mentiria? Padmé... está...". Sua ira preencheu todos os espaços. Do seu traje. Do lugar onde estava. Da galáxia. Livrou suas mãos e pés das amarras da maca. Andou pela primeira vez como Sith. Não era como imaginou que seria. Era para ser um momento glorioso, com Padmé ao seu lado. Viva. E...

" _Não!_ "

Foi só o que conseguiu pensar. Sem seu corpo, sua mãe, Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan, Padmé... ele estava morto. Seu mestre era tudo que ele tinha agora. Aquele era o nascimento de Darth Vader. E o funeral de _Anakin Skywalker_.

… _ele traiu e matou o seu pai..._

 _Seu pai? Sim, poderoso Jedi ele era._

 _Luke._

… _eu não quero perdê-lo como perdi Vader._

 _Ela era triste... linda... mas triste._

 _Você estava certo sobre mim, Luke. Diga a sua irmã..._

 _Luke!_

Luke Skywalker acordou com um salto, sua mão foi em direção ao sabre de luz até perceber que não havia motivo para aquilo tudo. Estava encharcado de suor e repirava ofegante. Levantou-se e foi pegar uma jarra de água para lavar seu rosto. Achuva caía forte lá fora. "Esse foi diferente.", pensou. Geralmente sonhava com seu pai lutando com Obi-Wan ou via sua avó morrer. Era a primeira vez que vira ele se tornando Darth Vader, também era a primeira que ele dizia o nome de sua mãe.

A Força o fazia sentir tudo em dobro. A dor era insuportável. Sentir todos aqueles pensamentos odiosos que seu pai já teve... gostaria de sonhar com um momento agradável. Sua única lembrança boa com o pai foi justamente durante sua morte. Seu espírito estava agora tendo um merecido descanso e ele nunca mais o viu.

Gostaria de sonhar com sua mãe também. Nunca vira seu rosto, nem sabia seu nome até agora. "Padmé.", sussurrou. Soava acalentador, sentiu-se mais relaxado ao pronunciá-lo. Podia até ouvir a voz do seu mestre Yoda agora. "Concentrar-se você deve! Afastar esses pensamentos inúteis é preciso!". Sorriu. Yoda nunca teve paciência pra ele...

Sim, ele sabia que deveria ir atrás de Jedi e transmitir os ensinamentos da Força. Sabia que os Sith continuavam lá fora. Mas era impossível não pensar em seu pai. Sua família. Leia entenderia, pensou, mas não posso vê-la agora. Tenho trabalho a fazer.

Leia era sua única parente viva. Quer dizer, parente de sangue ("Será que ela e o Han já se casaram?"). Mas tinham caminhos diferente a trilhar, por ora. Ela se lembrava de sua mãe. Arrependia-se de não ter perguntado mais coisas quando teve a chance. Suas costas doíam de ter que ficar sentado o tempo todo. Outra coisa que se arrependia: Ter voltado para Dagobah.

Bem, mais ou menos. Quer dizer, ele precisava. As coisas de Yoda ainda estavam lá. Talvez achasse alguma coisa relevante... mas até agora nada. A casa dele sempre fora pequena e agora estava ainda pior, Luke crescia a cada ano que passava. Não era muita coisa, mas era o suficiente. Às vezes, quando podia sair via seu reflexo na água suja do pântano, e percebia um projeto de barba se formando em seu rosto. "Ah, agora que sou Jedi você me aparece!", falava sozinho, "Cadê você quando eu queria impressionar as meninas de Tatooine?". Se bem que... podia ser só a sujeira do lago...

Luke não sabia há quanto tempo estava lá, mas sabia que não podia ficar para sempre. Yoda lhe disse para passar seu conhecimento, mas por onde começar? Então, ele decidiu começar por onde tudo sempre começa: em Tatooine.

Cada dia ele reunia mais coragem para abandonar o seu antigo lugar de treinamento e voltar ao que outrora fora seu lar.

-Ai!- exclamou quando um bicho lhe mordeu.

Tatooine estava ficando bastante atraente...

* * *

-Fico feliz por ter corrido tudo bem.- disse Lando Calrissian.- Os bespinianos sempre foram bem receptivos a Nova República.

-Exatamente.- respondeu Leia séria andando ao seu lado. Lando franziu a testa pra ela.

-Algum problema?

-Eu só acho que estamos perdendo tempo. A Nova República tem pouquíssimos adeptos, para ela se espalhar rapidamente precisamos ir para os planetas que não confiam ou não conhecem a Aliança. Se nos demorarmos muito, é possível que o Império retorne.

Ela já dissera isso várias vezes nas reuniões da Aliança, mas não foi ouvida. Para convencer o Senado de que a Nova República é a melhor opção para a Galáxia, a Aliança Rebelde precisou enviar representantes para diversos planetas. Leia estava nessa "turnê" há alguns meses. Como ela é única pessoa que esteve na Batalha de Endor que tem alguma experiência em situações diplomáticas, a princesa achava melhor ser enviada aos planetas mais remotos e hostis pois iria inspirar mais confiança. Ao invés disso, lhe deram Bespin.

-Leia, você sabe que alguns planetas não confiam em humanos, sua presença lá não seria bem recebida.

-Sim, eu sei que Bespin tem uma população maior de humanos. Mas a Nova República foi criada e liderada por humanos, se esse planetas não confiarem em nós estamos todos perdidos.

-Mas a Nova República não é composta apenas por humanos. Acalme-se, vai dar tudo certo.

Leia bufou. Se tinha uma coisa que odiava era que mandassem ela "se acalmar". Estava perfeitamente calma, a questão é que homens não gostam de discutir com mulheres então sempre acham um jeito de tratá-las como malucas para que ninguém as leve a sério. Leia estava acostumada com esse tipo de coisa, mas uma pequena parte dela ainda sentia falta da ação e das batalhas. Lá ninguém a mandava "se acalmar", todos se uniam para a luta.

Suspirou. Sentia falta de Alderaan também. Era o lugar mais pacífico em que já estivera, uma oposição ao seu "eu" agitado, quando era princesa e fazia viajens como aquela chegava um momento em que precisava voltar para Alderaan e recuperar seu espírito. Achava que aquele era um desses momentos, mas não havia mais Alderaan para voltar.

-General.- chamou um dos soldados de Lando quando os dois saíram da casa do senador.

-Sim?

-Acabamos de receber uma mensagem da Aliança, a princesa deve voltar imediatamente para Coruscant. É um assunto urgente.

-Voltar?! Eu mal saí de lá.- protestou Leia. O soldado se encolheu. Ela teve que se segurar para não revirar os olhos. Não gostava que a tratassem com grosseria, mas também não suportava quando a endeusavam/temiam. O único homem que a via como ser humano estava a vários anos-luz de distância, mas não queria pensar nesse assunto agora.

-Do que se trata?- perguntou Lando.

-Não fomos informados. A mensagem dizia que era um assunto a ser tratado apenas com a princesa Leia.

-Pode ser uma armadilha, sabia?- disse Leia sem paciência. Estava cercada de idiotas.

-Nossa fonte é segura.

Ele virou-se e apontou para uma nave. Na frente dela estava R2-D2.

-R2!- exclamou Leia surpresa.

-Muito bem, a princesa irá agora mesmo.- delcarou Lando imponente.

-Com licença, eu não sou uma mercadoria, Lando. Ouvirei a mensagem primeiro.

E sem olhar para os dois, Leia andou em direção a R2 que a recebeu com seus apitos regulares.

-Sim, R2, eu também senti sua falta.- respondeu a princesa com um sorriso.- Transmita a mensagem para mim.

Um holograma do Comandante Ackbar surgiu na sua frente.

-Essa mensagem é de vital importância e deverá ser destruída o mais cedo possível.- ele dizia.- Princesa Leia, teremos que interromper sua viagem e trazê-la de volta à Coruscant imediatamente. Infelizmente não posso revelar o motivo nessa gravação pois ela pode chegar a outros ouvidos que não os seus, mas por favor venha rápido. A Nova República depende disso.

A mensagem acabava aí. Leia ficou espantada por alguns segundos, mas depois seu rosto revelou determinação.

-Alteza.- outro soldado disse cauteloso parando ao seu lado.

-Leve-me até Coruscant.

-Sim, senhora.

Ela entrou na nave com R2-D2 a seguindo. Não se despediu de Lando. Algo a dizia que já sabia do que se tratava, mas rezou para que não fosse o que estava pensando.


	2. Capítulo II

Tinha que admitir que era bom estar em casa. Às vezes Leia achava que estava ficando velha demais para aquelas viagens constantes. A nave pousou em Coruscant e Leia desceu com R2 ao seu lado.

-Alteza.- saudou o Comandante Thank com uma mesura, ela lhe devolveu a cortesia. Fazia tempo que não era princesa de Alderaan, mas ninguém estava muito disposto a deixar de chamá-la assim.

-Comandante.

-Teve boa viagem, espero.

-Sim, infelizmente não tive o prazer de aproveitá-la por muito tempo.- Thank assentiu indicando que entendera o recado.

-Lamento por isso. Acredite, não queríamos ter que tirá-la de sua missão. Por favor, me acompanhe.- ele indicou o caminho com a mão. Leia e R2 o seguiram.

A princesa observou a estação, parecia mais cheia do que de costume. Não sabia se aquilo era um bom ou um mau sinal.

-Parece que todas as suas naves estão aqui, Comandante.- ela comentou.

-Grande parte, sim, mas não todas.- ele disse brevemente. Ficaram em silêncio enquanto Leia sondava o local com um ar de leve curiosidade. R2 apitava ao seu lado.- As missões de campo mais importantes não foram interrompidas.

-Não achei que seriam.

Atravessaram toda a estação em silêncio. Leia não se atreveu a perguntar mais nada, se ele não disse o motivo de terem-na chamado, então era algo que não podia ser discutido alí. Mesmo assim queria fazer várias outras perguntas, não diretamente relacionadas à mensagem de Ackbar.

Pararam de frente a um elevador. Enquanto aguradava a sua chegada Leia refletia em um modo de arrancar informações de Thank discretamente.

-Novamente, Alteza, agradecemos sua disposição e sentimos muito por interromper seu trabalho.

-Meu trabalho é proteger a República, se eu sou necessária aqui, então, ainda estou fazendo o meu trabalho, Comandante.

-Mesmo assim, sua missão era muito importante. É claro que não podemos discutí-la aqui, como você sabe, todas as missões importantes são _absolutamente_ secretas. Mas espero que o General Calrissian consiga compri-la mesmo sem a senhora.

-É claro.- concordou Leia, embora que intimamente duvidasse da capacidade de Lando de resolver o que quer que fosse.- Talvez não aqui, Comandante, mas certamente podemos discutir missões secretas em um outro local.

-Certamente. Dependendo, é claro, do grau de envolvimento que, tanto a Sua Alteza quanto eu mesmo, temos com tais missões. Acredita que há muitas missões acontecendo agora mesmo que não tenho ideia do que se tratam?- ele falou com um sorriso e uma voz tranquilizadora, como se estivessem conversando sobre o tempo. Leia tentou sorrir, mas nunca fora uma boa atriz.

-É mesmo? As mais perigosas, presumo.

-Não necessariamente. Podem ser apenas missões protocolares que meu conhecimento delas não faria muita diferença.

-Acho difícil uma missão de campo ser apenas protocolar, mas se o senhor diz, Comandante, eu acredito.

Thank não respondeu. Ficaram em silêncio novamente e então o elevador chegou. Ao abrirem as portas Leia e R2 entraram.

-Ficarei por aqui, Alteza. Seu andar é o último.

-Está bem.- disse Leia apertando o botão do último andar tentando não transparecer a preocupação que aquela informação trazia.

As portas começaram a se fechar, o Comandante interrompeu.

-Alteza, espero que saiba que não deixaríamos nenhum de nossos membros a sua própria sorte.

-Não se preocupe, Comandante, estou ciente disto. Em nenhum momento achei que nós ficaríamos sem proteção. E mesmo se ficássemos – coisa que, aliás, já aconteceu diversas vezes- saberíamos nos virar muito bem.

R2-D2 apitou como que dando um ponto final naquele diálogo. Thank liberou as portas e Leia teve um breve vislumbre de seu rosto sério antes delas se fecharem. A princesa relaxou os ombros, estando sozinha com R2, e suspirou.

Ela e Thank conversaram bastante mas, como andava acontecendo muito ultimamente, Leia sentia que fora tudo inútil. Ela continuava sem saber de nada. Não sabia porque estava alí. Não sabia porque fora mandada para a sala de operações. Não sabia onde estava Han, nem o que estava fazendo e muito menos quando o veria novamente.

* * *

A areia estava por toda parte. Mel andava cambaleante carregando as coisas dos primos. Tinha dez anos, mas era muito pequena para sua idade. Suas calças também eram muito largas para si, ela alternava entre segurar as coisas e tentar se manter vestida. Era muito humilhante andar assim.

Pegara a rota mais deserta. Era mais perigosa, mas não queria encontrar aqueles babacas de Tatooine tirando sarro dela. Todos os meninos de lá eram idiotas, incluindo seus primos.

-Por que demorou tanto?- perguntou seu primo mais velho sem a menor cerimônia quando ela entrou em casa.

Mel não respondeu, com o tempo aprendera que aquela era só uma forma de irritá-la e não uma pergunta séria. Rosch tinha dezesseis anos, era o mais velho da casa e gostava de deixar isso bem claro sempre que lhe convinha. Ele pegou os pacotes das mãos dela e seu jeito brusco quase a fez cair.

-Espero que você não tenha pago por tudo como na última vez.

-Não, Rosch.

-Espero mesmo.- emendou sem olhar pra ela.

Logo Kesch e Mesch se juntaram a ele.

-Ela trouxe a comida? Estou morrendo de fome!- implorou Kesch. "Você está sempre com fome.", pensou Mel.

Os dois eram mais novos que ela, embora não agissem como tal. Kesch tinha cinco anos e Mesch três, ele ainda não sabia falar direito, mas Mel tinha certeza que quando soubesse iria tratá-la tão mal quanto os outros dois.

-Não está estragada, está?- perguntou Rosch olhando pra ela com desprezo.

Certa vez Mel trouxera comida estragada para casa, apesar de que ela podia jurar que estava ótima quando ela roubou. Mesmo assim ela fora castigada, teve que comer tudo sozinha. Por um lado foi a primeira vez que comeu uma refeição inteira, pelo menos enquanto morava com os primos. Por outro... era melhor ter passado fome.

Essas coisas estranhas viviam acontecendo com Mel e, ainda que tentasse explicar, nunca conseguia convencer os outros de que não fazia intencionalmente. Coisas flutuavam, outras se quebravam... às vezes ela tinha sonhos estranhos também, mas claro que nunca contara aos primos.

-Não, a comida está boa.- respondeu. Aquilo só acontecera uma vez há muito tempo, mas toda vez ela ainda olhava para o pacote esperando realmente que tudo estivesse bem. Da mesma forma que Rosch sempre perguntava se não estava estragada.

-É o que veremos.- ameaçou o primo. Ele abriu o pacote e todos olharam com expectativa.

-Está boa!- exclamou Kesch. Ele ainda era muito novo, então seus insultos à prima resumiam-se a chutes e apelidos "engraçados". Mas Rosch era um profissional, ele olhou com raiva para Mel.

-O que você ainda está fazendo aqui? Vá tirar essa roupa cheia de areia. Olha só, sujou o chão todo. Eu é que não vou limpar. Não bastasse eu ser o único que trabalha nessa casa...

Mel correu para não ter que ouvir mais nada. Ela foi para o seu "quarto", que na verdade era só uma área da casa que ninguém usava, e passou seu tempo tirando o que pôde de areia de si esperando seus primos terminarem de comer para ficar com os restos.

* * *

-É isso, Dagobah.- declarou Luke no dia seguinte. Admirou o pântano fracamente iluminado pela luz do sol. Parte dele odiava o lugar e outra parte não queria deixá-lo. Afinal, fora ali que ele conhecera Yoda e se tornara Jedi.

Sabia que podia retornar ali quando quisesse, mas ao mesmo tempo sentia que não ia mais voltar. Subiu na nave que ele roubou (hum... "pegou emprestado") da Aliança quando fugiu de Endor. Olhou para o lugar onde estaria seu fiel R2-D2. Sentia saudade dele. Não só porque era perigoso voar sem uma unidade R2, mas também porque sentia falta da presença de seus amigos. R2, Leia, Han, Wedge, Chewie... até C-3PO! Ter alguém com quem conversar seria uma benção. E ao mesmo tempo uma dor de cabeça. Será que eles entenderiam seus dilemas? Leia com certeza sim.

Mas, ele tinha trabalho a fazer. Assim, deu partida nos motores e decolou. Deixando uma parte de seu pasado para trás e indo atrás de outra. Quem sabe se juntasse as peças do quebra-cabeça, saberia o que fazer com relação ao futuro.


	3. Capítulo III

O lugar era lindo. O Império não havia feito grande estrago alí. Entretanto, estavam muito impacientes para fazê-lo agora.

-General Solo, achamos novas pistas dos terroristas.- avisou um de seus soldados logo de manhã.

-Conte-me.

-Uma mulher acredita que viu um deles durante o último ataque, ela está sendo interrogada agora mesmo.

-Por que não me falaram antes?- perguntou indignado. Rapidamente colocou o resto da torrada de volta no prato, pegou seu casaco e saiu correndo com o soldado tentando acompanhá-lo.

Han demorou uns bons quinze minutos antes de chegar na sala do interrogatório.

-O que eu perdi?- perguntou para os outros soldados do lado de fora tentando esconder seu cansaço depois dessa pequena corrida.

-Ela descreveu o suspeito.

-Homem, caucasiano, por volta dos vinte anos. Vestia uma túnica preta.- disse um dos soldados olhando para as anotações.

-Isso pode ser qualquer um. Algum sinal especial? Cicatriz? Tatuagem?

-Nada.- disse um deles frustrado.

-Mas ela disse que acredita ter visto um sabre de luz por baixo da túnica.

Houve um silêncio temeroso. Um sabre de luz só podia significar duas coisas. Uma boa e outra ruim.

-Esses loucos vivem fazendo réplicas. Provavelmente é falso.- disse Han querendo trazê-los de volta à razão.- A quanto tempo ela está alí?

-Hum... uma hora... uma hora e meia...

-Me dê dez minutos.- pediu Han e sem esperar uma resposta abriu a porta e entrou na sala.

-E isso é tudo que a senhora consegue lembrar?- perguntava gentilmente o soldado que a questionava quando Han entrou na sala.- General Solo!- exclamou surpreso.

-Bom dia, Mark. Já tomou o café-da-manhã? Deveria. É a refeição mais importante do dia. Vá lá, eu assumo aqui.- ele bateu no ombro do soldado que o olhava pasmo. Han o olhou de volta com severidade e Mark achou melhor não questionar.

-Está bem.- declarou antes de levantar-se e sair. Han sentou-se em seu lugar.

A mulher era uma senhora de idade. Tinha lágrimas em seus olhos, mas o resto de seu rosto estava impassível.

-Senhora, eu sinto muito que tenha passado por essa experiência traumática. Com sorte ela terá seu fim aqui.

A mulher nada disse. Olhava para Han com a testa franzida.

-Não querem que eu diga isso às pessoas, mas existe um lunático lá fora que está doido para assassinar a rainha. Ele é ainda mais doido do que esses apoiadores do Império. Estamos tentando pegar esse cara, quem sabe a prisão dele possa ser usada como exemplo pra impedir esses ataques constantes à República.

Ela continuou silente.

-A senhora poderia descrever melhor esse homem que viu tentar invadir a casa do Governador?

A velha olhou para baixo.

-Gostaria de poder lembrar... mais coisas. Estava muito escuro.

-Eu entendo. Ele tinha alguma coisa na mão? Carregava algum símbolo?

Ela parecia sofrer tentando lembrar-se.

-Não. Eu acho... eu vi um sabre de luz. Brilhar.

Han engoliu a seco. Já vira muitos sabres de luz falsos na vida, tentou se acalmar.

-A senhora tem certeza disso?

-Parecia com um sabre de luz. Sim.

-Não se preocupe, eles vivem falsificando esses sabres. Não funcionam de verdade.- disse Han sem saber se estava falando com ela ou consigo mesmo.- E quanto ao homem, a senhora lembra do seu rosto?

Ela pareceu sofrer ainda mais com aquela pergunta.

-Ele era jovem... parecia... parecia com meu filho.- lágrimas caiam em seu colo enquanto ela falava.- Mas ele está morto. Ele era um bom menino... ele só queria me ajudar...

Han olhou atentamente para ela. Suas roupas negras e elegantes pareciam de uma viúva rica, mas seu jeito de ser dava a impressão de que era bastante humilde no fundo.

-Seu filho era um soldado do Império. Ele morreu em batalha.- concluiu. A mulher nada disse, mas asssentiu.

O Império oferecia diversas vantagens para se alistarem (antes do alistamento ser obrigatório, é claro). Eles provavelmente eram muito pobres. O menino não parecia ter tido um pai.

-Nós vamos pegá-los. Os caras que fizeram isso com sua família. Todos eles. Não vão sair impunes.

A mulher continuou chorando e Han achou que não iria conseguir mais nada dela. Levantou-se e disse:

-Espero que o governo de Naboo esteja cuidando bem de você agora. Eles lhe devem uma. Não tenha vergonha de seu filho. Todos nós fizemos coisas erradas por motivos que achávamos certos.

Quando se virou para sair a mulher o interrompeu.

-Você é o Han Solo, não é? Eu vi... nas notícias...

Han não respondeu. Eles se olharam.

-Por favor, prendam eles. O Império matou meu filho.

-Vamos prendê-los. O Império matou minha mãe.

* * *

Luke não ficou suspreso ao descobrir que a Mos Eisley Cantina continuava do mesmo jeito. Ninguém tentou agredi-lo dessa vez, verdade ("É a barba."), mas o resto estava como ele se lembrava. Sentou-se perto do bar e abaixou o capuz esperando não ser reconhecido. Olhou em volta... o lugar podia estar igual, mas tudo mudara na vida de Luke.

Lembrou-se de Obi-Wan e de como sentia sua falta, fazia um bom tempo que não o via. Naquela época ele ainda era "o velho Ben". Foi aí que sua vida começou a ficar mais séria. Tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Seus tios morreram, depois ele voou na nave de um contrabandista para salvar uma princesa, Ben morreu, mas continuou presente, ele destruiu a Estrela da Morte...

E tão logo pensou que tinha achado seu lugar na Aliança tudo desmoronou. Obi-Wan o madou ir à Dagobah, ele foi treinado por Yoda, o que o deixou completamente abalado emocional e fisicamente. Depois descobriu que Han e Leia estavam em perigo e foi atrás do próprio Darth Vader. Foi aí que fez a maior descoberta de todas: Darth Vader era seu pai.

Mas ele não teve muito tempo para processar isso tudo. Tinha que salvar Han e Leia do Jabba (percebeu que estava constantemente tendo que salvar aqueles dois), Yoda o deixou, mas não sem antes fazer Luke prometer que transmitiria seus conhecimentos Jedi e de lhe fazer mais uma revelação: Existia outro Skywalker.

Foi uma descoberta mais agradável. Luke criou um laço fraternal com Leia, era alguém com quem compartilhar seus receios. Leia o conhecia como nenhuma outra pessoa. Quem mais sabe o que é ser filho de Anakin Skywalker? Porém, ele ainda carregava um peso maior que ela. Luke vira seu pai morrer.

Seu pai, o temido Darth Vader, se sacrificou para salvá-lo. Luke esperava que aquilo fosse o suficiente para redimí-lo, pelo menos era o suficiente para ele. Luke se exilou pouco tempo depois disso, não sabia como as pessoas viam o fim da guerra, o que estava acontecendo, se todos sabiam quem ele era, onde estavam Han e Leia...

Mas ele tomara uma decisão: É hora de sentar e refletir. Fazer tudo que não pôde fazer antes. Estava ficando velho, tinha a sensação de que os Jedi envelheciam mais rápido. É preciso transmitir seus conhecimentos antes que seja tarde demais. Obi-Wan o achara em Tatooine. Quem sabe ele também achasse um garoto ingênuo disposto a derrubar as forças do mal mesmo sem ter a menor noção do que está fazendo.

-Vai pedir alguma coisa ou vai ficar olhando pro nada?- perguntou um garoto rudemente.

-Você não é muito jovem para estar aqui?- rebateu Luke.

-Cuide da sua vida, vovô.

"Vovô"? Céus... eu _sou_ velho.

-Me dê o que você tiver de mais forte.- mandou. Vamos ver quem é "vovô".

Se o menino ficou espantado não demonstrou. Apenas virou-se pra pegar a bebida. Luke balançou a cabeça, já enfrentara muita coisa nessa vida, mas adolescentes chatos era algo que não queria se aventurar. Esperava que o próximo Jedi fosse ser mais velho ou pelo menos mais agradável.

Rosch era tudo menos idiota. Percebeu imediatemente que aquele homem não era daqui. Certo, muitos dos frequentadores daquele lixo não eram de Tatooine, nem de nenhum lugar próximo. Mas aquele homem era diferente. Era relativamente mais limpo que os outros, era o único que se importou com o fato de Rosch ser menor de idade, sem falar que tinha uma certa... aura.

-De onde você é?- perguntou quando deu a bebida.

Luke queria responder com um "cuide da sua vida", mas seus bons modos o impediu.

-Bem, de Tatooine.- respondeu após passar mentalmente todos os lugares em que já esteve. Tatooine era o mais próximo que achou de um "lugar de origem".

Rosch riu.

-Não me faça de trouxa. Você não se parece nada com o pessoal daqui.

-É mesmo?- perguntou Luke genuinamente intrigado. Sempre que esteve em outro lugar não se sentia muito à vontade. Com exceção de Tatooine. Talvez tenha mudado mais do que imaginara.- Pois eu fui criado aqui. Acontece que precisei sair por um tempo.

-Por quê?

Ele tomou um gole da bebida e olhou para a mesa na qual, séculos atrás, ele e Ben discutiram com dois criminosos sobre o preço de uma viagem até Alderaan. Sorriu.

-Tive algumas... complicações imperiais.

Rosch avaliou Luke de alto a baixo. Não importa o que ele dizia, sabia que não era de Tatooine. Então, ele viu. Algo metálico guardado atrás de sua túnica.

-Você é um Jedi.- concluiu o garoto com os olhos arregalados.

Luke quase engasgou. Ele puxou a túnica escondendo o sabre de luz.

-Fale baixo, garoto.- sussurrou sem se incomodar em negar. Então... as pessoas se impressionavam com Jedi agora. Bom. Ou não.

Rosch nunca vira um Jedi antes. Ficou um pouco decepcionado por aquele ser tão velho e acabado, talvez fosse um dos ruins. Sabia o que aconteceu em Endor. Um Jedi acabara com o Imperador e Darth Vader e depois desapareceu. Luke Skywalker, era o nome dele. Desde então Rosch queria ser um Jedi. Poderoso, imbatível, solitário... sem ter que cuidar de seus irmãos e sua prima idiotas, sem ter que aguentar esporros daqueles bêbados de Mos Eisley.

-Você tem um lugar pra ficar, estranho?- perguntou com os olhos brilhando.

-Não.- admitiu Luke.

-Agora tem. Pode ficar na minha casa.- Rosch tentou soar amigável mas não conseguiu. Luke não confiava nele.

-Não, obrigado.

-Ah, mas você não tem escolha... porque se você não for...- ele se aproximou de Luke e falou mais baixo.- Eu vou contar a todos aqui quem você é.

O Jedi quase sorriu. Fazia um bom tempo que não usava aquele truque.

-Você não vai falar nada.- disse com uma voz hipnótica movimentando os dedos.- Você vai esquecer que eu estive aqui.

Rosch o encarou e deu um sorriso de escárnio.

-Acho que não.

* * *

-Não. Eu não irei permitir. General Solo, seus esforços são notáveis e os reconheço e agradeço, mas o senhor não pode alterar nosso sistema quando bem lhe entender. Temos um código moral muito sério aqui em Naboo e fazemos as coisas do nosso jeito.- declarou a rainha dando a entender que o assunto estava encerrado. Seus asseclas davam murmuros de concordância ao seu redor.

- _Majestade_...- começou cerrando os dentes.- … nada de mal irá acontecer. Isso é só uma pequena operação...

-Desde sua chegada, General, o senhor tenta me convencer disto. A resposta permanece a mesma. Tenha um bom dia.

Han não saiu do lugar. Ele olhou zangado para seus soldados em busca de apoio. Já havia brigado com eles por não terem lhe chamado para o interrogatório e não queria ter que brigar ainda mais. Alguém se mexeu entre eles.

-Com licença, Majestade.

-Pois não.

-Essa não seria a primeira vez queo Reino de Naboo faz uma coisa parecida.- constatou C-3PO- Muito tempo atrás era costume...

-Eu conheço perfeitamente bem a História do meu povo... andróide.- ela respondeu arrogante.- Acontece que nós, enquanto cidadãos de Naboo, decidimos que este costume maligno deveria acabar.- ela levantou a mão indicando seus arredores.- Como vê, foi o que fizemos.

A rainha estava sentada em seu trono, seu vestido longo e bufante e sua maquiagem branca lembravam as pinturas que os homens tinham visto pelo palácio, mas não havia mais damas ao seu redor como nas pinturas. Não havia mais disfarces.

-Continuem sua investigação. O progresso de hoje demonstra que não precisam usar esse tipo de artifício. Declaro a sessão encerrada.

Ela se levantou e os outros se levantaram com ela. Han Solo e os soldados lembraram-se de fazer uma leve curvatura quando ela passou por eles e saiu da sala.

-Um amor de pessoa. Me espanta alguém querer matá-la.- disse Han sarcástico.

-O povo de Naboo é notoriamente unido. Uma decisão pela Rainha deve passar pela aprovação de seus súditos.- declarou C-3PO- Não é uma regra, mas é uma tradição.

-Acontece que não podemos falar para os súditos do plano senão ele não vai funcionar!- exclamou Han impaciente.

-General, podemos usar a própria Rainha como isca, não precisamos de um disfarce.- sugeriu um soldado.

-Não podemos arriscar. Eu só disse que nada de mal iria acontecer para convencê-la, mas tudo de mal pode acontecer! Temos que usar uma pessoa preparada, não uma donzela luxuosa.- ele suspirou cansado.

Parecia que ninguém o ouvia ali. Estava cansado daquele lugar. Aquela calmaria, arte, natureza, rainhas... sentia falta de casa. Sentia falta do barulho, da poluição, das pessoas grossas, do Chewie, da Leia...

Pelo menos ainda tinha a Millennium. Tá bom, e o C-3PO também. Querendo ou não era um rosto familiar.

-Vamos encontrar o terrorista, General. A Rainha tem razão. Nossas investigações estão chegando a algum lugar agora.- disse um soldado otimista.

-Espero que sim, soldado. Espero que sim...

* * *

Quando o elevador chegou as portas se abriram e a Princesa Leia saiu com R2-D2 a acompanhando. Seu coração batia rápido, o que quer que fosse que iria descobrir era algo grande, tinha que estar pronta.

Ao entrar na sala de operações viu todos reunidos. Discutiam preocupados, mas quando notaram sua presença olharam para ela assombrados. A princesa se encolheu.

-Princesa Leia, entre. Estávamos esperando.- disse o Almirante Ackbar.

Leia fechou a porta atrás de si. Todos ficaram muito quietos. Pareciam estar num enterro.

-Almirante, com todo respeito, mas gostaria de algumas respostas agora mesmo.- ela disse irritada.

Ackbar olhou para ela e a princesa podia jurar que viu lágrimas em seus grandes olhos.

-Leia, Mon Mothma foi assassinada.


	4. Capítulo IV

Leia encarou Ackbar sem piscar. Ficou estática tentando absorver aquela informação. Passado seu momento inicial de choque ela fez uma coisa que jamais pensou que faria numa situação daquelas: ela riu.

Começou com uma risadinha hesitante, mas logo estava gargalhando. Os outros a olharam apreensivos e chocados.

-Leia...

-Desculpe, Ackbar... é só que...- mas não conseguia se explicar.

Estava sem seus pais, seu planeta, seu irmão, seu marido... e agora isso. "O que mais podem tirar de mim agora? R2-D2? Minhas tranças?", perguntou-se amargurada. Parou de rir quando aqueles pensamentos lhe ocorreram. Era absurdamente egoísta, ela sabia. Mas não podia evitar. Mon Mothma era sua mentora e, depois da Rainha Organa, a mulher que mais admirara na vida. Uma parte mesquinha dentro de si lhe disse que aquilo era tudo culpa da Aliança, mas respirou fundo e encarou o acontecido racionalmente. "Não. Isso é culpa do Império.".

-Desculpem. Não sei o que me deu. Por favor, me contem o que aconteceu.

-Ela foi achada morta em sua cama.- disse o almirante sem piedade.- Envenenada.

-Envenenada?- questionou Leia se esforçando para impedir as lágrimas.

-O laudo indicou que o veneno demorou a surtir efeito.- explicou um comandante.- Acreditamos que alguém pôs um veneno de ação lenta em sua comida. Ou, talvez, ela cometera suicídio.

Leia se arrepiou. Aquela conversa de laudo não a deixava nem um pouco confortável. Imaginou o corpo de Mon Mothma aberto em uma mesa.

-Não. Mon Mothma jamais cometeria suicídio. Quem fez isso queria que ela morresse sozinha. Talvez até queria que pensássemos em suicídio.- concluiu Leia.- Se vocês a acharam morta na cama, imagino que ela estava dormindo quando...

Ela não terminou a frase. Nunca, em toda sua existência, pensou que usaria aquelas palavras para se referir a Mon Mothma. Houve um murmúrio de concordância.

-Ela não tem empregados nem família. Morava sozinha. Demoramos dias para procurá-la.- disse o comandante um pouco constrangido.- Devíamos ter iniciado uma busca mais cedo.

-Deviam mesmo.- repreendeu Leia.

-A questão é que, - interrompeu Ackbar.- No dia da sua morte ela teve uma reunião com representantes de alguns sistemas.

-E...?

-E suspeitamos que um deles a envenenou.- completou outro comandante.

-E isso não é tudo.- disse Ackbar.- Havia outros membros da Aliança naquela reunião.

Silêncio. Todos se entreolharam. Com certeza já tinham discutido aquilo antes, mas sempre há um certo temor no ar quando alguém sugere que há um traidor dentro daquele grupo. Leia não acreditava que um dos membros da Aliança, as pessoas com quem ela lutou lado a lado, era responsável pela morte de Mon Mothma.

-Quem são os suspeitos?- perguntou a princesa.

-Temos uma lista. Bastante extensa.- respondeu Ackbar.- Já iniciamos uma investigação.

Leia imaginou que, quem quer que fosse que estava naquela reunião, não estava na sala agora. Ela olhou para os presentes, todos tinham cara de quem estava omitindo uma informação. Por um segundo ela teve medo de estar entre as suspeitas, se arrependeu de ter rido antes, mas então Ackbar disse:

-Leia, há outra coisa que queríamos discutir.

-Sim?- perguntou tremendo. "Han!", pensou imediatamente, "Ele também morreu, não foi? É por isso que não me dizem onde ele está.". Ela ficou sem ar.

-Mon Mothma, em seu testamento, deixou todos os seus bens para você. Ela também deixou uma nota dizendo que considerássemos a senhora para ser sua substituta como líder da Nova República.

* * *

Mel limpava a areia da frente da casa quando viu seu primo chegar com um estranho encapuzado. Ficou nervosa. Não gostava quando Rosch trazia visitas, sempre eram desagradáveis e rudes. Sem falar que ela tinha que limpar a bagunça deles depois.

-Temos visita, faça um jantar decente.- mandou Rosch quando se aproximou dela.- E não me envergonhe.- acrescentou com um tom de ameaça.

Mel assentiu e abaixou a cabeça.

-Boa noite.- desejou Luke sem esquecer as boas maneiras.

-Boa noite.- respondeu Mel um pouco surpresa. Ela olhou para o estranho. Ele parecia exausto. Tinha os olhos de quem já vira muita coisa e sofrera por isso, mas também eram gentis. Mel se perguntou o que uma pessoa aparentemente sensata e boa estava fazendo com Rosch.

Luke também teve uma sensação estranha. Era como um formigamento na alma. Aquela menina tinha algo de errado... ou certo. Provalvemente não era nada demais, mas anotou mentalmente para analisar aquilo mais tarde. Agora ele tinha que sair daquela situação.

É claro que concordara com o garoto, não queria que ele fizesse escândalo. Mas não podia ficar alí. Primeiro porque não gostava nem confiava nele, e segundo porque tinha coisas importantes pra fazer e não podia se dar ao luxo de perder tempo.

-Eu sou o dono dessa casa.- disse Rosch orgulhoso quando todos se sentaram para o jantar.- Nossos pais morreram na guerra. Iam nos mandar pra um orfanato, mas eu não deixei. Eu fugi. Com eles.- contou admirado com o próprio ato de nobreza e indicando Kesch e Mesch com a mão.- Ah, e essa aqui também.

Mel veio para colocar a jarra de suco na mesa. O jantar era apenas algumas sobras do almoço e um pouco de tempero que ela mesma fizera. Se não houvesse visita Rosch estaria reclamando da falta de variedade, como ele sempre faz. Mas no momento estava ocupado contando suas glórias.

-Ela não é minha irmã, ah, não.- disse fazendo uma careta só de imaginar tamanho absurdo.- Seus pais a abandoram, os vagabundos. Meus pais foram caridosos aceitando tomar conta dela, por isso não tive coragem de abandoná-la, sabe. Por causa deles.- ele fez uma pausa e suspirou para demonstrar seu sofrimento e sacrifício.

-Uhum.- respondeu Luke. Ele não estava prestando a menor atenção. Ao invés disso pensava em como aquele garoto consiguira bloquear seus poderes Jedi. Não tentava controlar a mente de alguém já tem um tempo, talvez a falta de prática...

-Mas você ainda não me disse seu nome.- disse Rosch que àquela altura já estava cansado das respostas apáticas do Jedi.

-Hum...- Luke não tinha ideia de até que ponto as pessoas sabiam sobre o que acontecera em Endor. Sabia agora que todos já conheciam os Jedi, mas será que conheciam Luke? Não podia arriscar. Tinha que inventar uma mentira. Acontece que ele nunca fora muito bom em mentir, até pra criar um nome falso ele tinha dificuldade. Desejou que Han estivesse alí para mentir por ele.

-Um Jedi tem muitos nomes.- disse por fim. Era parcialmente verdade. Obi-Wan também era chamado de "Ben".

-Sei...- disse Rosch descrente.- Mas do que nós devemos chamá-lo?

-Hum... vocês podem me chamar de Ben.- "Por quê não?", pensou, "Parece apropriado.".

-"Ben" não soa como um nome de Jedi. Eu gosto de "Luke Skywalker".- ele disse com os olhos brilhando.- É o nome do que matou o Imperador.

-Eu não sou um Jedi muito bom.- ele disse, embora quisesse explicar que não foi bem assim que o Imperador morreu.

-Percebi.- respondeu Rosch já perdendo o interesse em Luke. O garoto chamado Kesch bateu as mãos na mesa.

-Mais!- gritou. Se tinha uma coisa que Luke aprendera naquele jantar é que ele não gostava muito de crianças.

Mel apareceu prontamente para colocar mais comida em seu prato. Luke franziu a testa.

-Você não vai comer conosco?

Mel olhou espantada pra ele, surpresa de alguém ter lhe dirigido a palavra. De uma forma gentil, isto é.

-Hum... não, senhor.

Luke rapidamente se corrigiu.

-Desculpe, não quis lhe ofender.

-Não, tudo bem...- ela enrubesceu.- Desculpe, hum... eu não estou com fome.- disse omitindo o fato de que se ela sentasse à mesa com eles, muito provavelmente levaria uma surra do primo. Mas Luke consiguiu ver através daquelas palavras.

-Bem, o jantar está delicioso. Foi você quem fez?

Ela assentiu ficando cada vez mais vermelha. Rosch limpou a garganta, não gostou daquela mudança de assunto.

-Então... onde você foi treinado?

-Ahn... Jedi não são treinados. Nós nascemos com nossos poderes.

-Bem, sim, mas vocês tem que aprender a manejar um sabre de luz, pelo menos.- disse Rosch perdendo a paciência com aquele Jedi burro e velho.

-Oh, não é muito difícil.- Luke não era orgulhoso, mas estava cansado de ser desrespeitado por aquele moleque. Ele puxou seu sabre de luz.

Todos olharam admirados. Rosch sorriu diante daquela luz verde. O Jedi era velho e inútil, mas aquele sabre não era. Poderia usar Ben para coletar alguma informação sobre os Jedi e depois roubar o seu sabre e fugir. Sim. Parecia um bom plano.

Luke guardou seu sabre de luz de volta.

-Você vai ficar conosco não é, Ben?- perguntou Rosch com ternura na voz, mas com olhos gananciosos, revelando sua falsidade.- Afinal, você não tem pra onde ir. E não pode dormir lá fora. Aqui fica frio de noite.

Luke queria dizer que já enfrentara um frio muito pior. Mas teve que parar para pensar. Ele realmente não tinha onde ficar e não queria ter que dormir na sua nave apertada que estava agora há quilômetros dalí, em um porto de Mos Eisley. E também... ele sentia algo estranho naquelas crianças.

Apesar dele ser um homem vivido, que lutou em várias batalhas e já tinha até barba na cara, sentia um pouco de receio com relação ao garoto Rosch. É claro que pessoas educadas sempre se sentem um tanto quanto intimidadas perto de gente grosseira, mas aquilo era algo diferente.

A garota Mel, por outro lado, era o oposto. Luke olhou para a menina sentada no canto que o olhava de volta num misto de admiração e temor, percebia uma boa energia vindo dela e não era só pela suas maneiras gentis. Em muitas formas ela era mais poderosa do que Rosch e poderia se livrar dele. Luke sentiu seu lado "herói" o chamar para ajudá-la. Um pouco de orientação, de conselhos... então ele poderia continuar sua busca por novos Jedi.

-Sim, eu ficarei. Muito obrigado pela generosidade.- ele sorriu para Rosch que sorriu de volta. Cada qual com seus planos formulados na cabeça.

* * *

Leia não podia dizer que aquilo a pegou totalmente de surpresa. Sentia que algo errado havia acontecido. Era como se soubesse que alguém havia morrido. "Talvez eu soubesse mesmo.", pensou, lembrando-se de que a Força estava muito presente nela.

Enquanto olhava para o interior vazio e frio da casa de Mon Mothma analisava a sua morte. "Ela não poderia ter se matado", insistiu para si mesma, "Ela teria deixado uma mensagem ou... algo.". Bem, ela deixou. Seu testamento.

Ainda não o lera, mas sabia que havia uma mensagem indicando-a para ser a nova líder da República. Quando ela fizera aquele testamento? Parecia até que Mon Mothma sabia que ia morrer...

"Não! Ela não se matou!", pensou mais uma vez. O seu assassino era um idiota, ele não soube fazer parecer que fora um suicídio. "Ou talvez ele não se importasse.", lhe ocorreu de repente, "Talvez ele soubesse do seu testamento e seja _a mim_ quem ele queira matar.".

Até que fazia sentido. Leia estava viajando esse tempo todo, se o assassino soubesse do testamento então ele sabia que iam trazê-la de volta para Coruscant assim que Mon Mothma morresse. Ela olhou rapidamente a sua volta, se arrependeu de ter ido até lá sozinha.

"Ou talvez ele só queira desestabilizar a República". Matando todos os líderes, a República desmoronaria. E ela já está frágil o suficiente. Muitos sistemas não acreditam nessa nova forma de governo, se descobrirem que sua líder foi assassinada...

Não discutiram com Leia a questão da sucessão em respeito a morte de Mon Mothma, mas não podiam evitar esse assunto por muito tempo. Leia não queria ser líder. Não poderia! A filha de Darth Vader não podia ser a nova líder da República. É claro que ela não tinha as tendências ditatoriais de seu pai, mas os outros não veriam dessa forma.

Ninguém sabia de seu pai além de Luke e Han. Luke era seu irmão e a única pessoa que entendia o que era ser um Skywalker e um Jedi. E Han... ele a amava e a conhecia. Nunca a tratara diferente por ser filha de Vader. Mas e os outros? Toda a Aliança e os sistemas, quem iria acreditar que ela não pretendia restaurar o Império?

Mon Mothma concordaria com ela, se soubesse. Aquilo a fisgou. Mon Mothma era sua amiga e morrera sem saber do seu maior segredo. O que será que ela pensaria de Leia se soubesse? A princesa sentou-se no chão e segurou a cabeça com as duas mãos.

-Ai, R2...

O androide apitou perto dela. Era a única voz familiar que ela podia ouvir no momento. Começou a chorar. Sentia-se tão vazia quanto aquela casa. Se estivesse com a Rainha Organa ela choraria em seu colo e ouvira palavras acalentadoras. Se estivesse com Bail ele lhe diria para ser forte e que ficaria sempre ao seu lado. Se estivesse com Luke ele lhe ensinaria os caminhos da Força e compartilharia da sua dor. Se estivesse com Han ele lhe daria um abraço e por ter quase o dobro de sua altura ela se perderia entre seus braços e por um segundo todos os seus problemas desapareceriam.

Mas todas aquelas pessoas não estavam mais lá. Algumas ela tinha certeza de que jamais veria, outras ela ainda tinha esperanças. Mas no momento ela estava só, logo quando mais precisava de companhia.


	5. Capítulo V

- _Mestre Skywalker, são muitos, o que nós vamos fazer?_

 _Luke borbulhava de raiva. Carregava consigo todo o ressentimento guardado durante os anos. O Conselho Jedi, o Povo de Areia, Obi-Wan... odiava todos. Eles mataram sua mãe, eles o humilharam, o fizeram de capacho... bem, quem é o capacho agora?_

 _Luke olhou para aquela criaturinha insignificante que se dirigia a ele. Um aprendiz de Jedi maldito. "Meu filho crescerá bem longe dessas pessoas.", pensou enquanto tirava seu sabre de luz..._

Ele acordou assustado, como se tivesse recebido uma facada no peito. Sentiu toda aquela raiva sair dele, mas a impressão que deixou foi um verdadeiro baque. Sentou na cama e esfregou os olhos com as mãos, tinha certeza que havia gritado. As lágrimas não demoraram a sair. Queria que seu pai estivesse ali, ou Obi-Wan, ou até mesmo Yoda. Mas principalmente seu pai. Tinha tanta coisa que queria saber.

O que aconteceu que o fizera cometer esses atos horrendos? Ele queria saber a história do começo ao fim, sem ter que assistir à essas pequenas desgraças sem nenhuma conexão umas com as outras. Até agora vira seu pai se tornar Darth Vader, sua mãe morrer, sua luta com Obi-Wan (várias vezes), ele se juntando ao Palpatine e matando outro Jedi que Luke desconhecia. E agora isso.

A pior parte é que ele sempre via aquilo sob o ponto de vista do Anakin. Era muito difícil sentir todas aquelas coisas que ele um dia sentira, se achava muito diferente do pai. Nunca mataria crianças inocentes nem atacaria Obi-Wan Kenobi. " _Será?_ ", questionou uma voz interior, " _Você não sabe a história inteira._ ".

-Sr. Ben, senhor?- perguntou alguém à porta. Era a garotinha Mel.

-Sim?- ele rapidamente cobriu-se com o cobertor. Ela enrubesceu.

-Desculpe, eu... eu ouvi um grito.

-Ah... não foi nada, eu...- olhou bem para a menina, naquele escuro ela se assemelhava a criança que ele acabara de se ver matando. Tentou afastar aquele pensamento.- Eu só tive um pesadelo, só isso.

-Ah, está bem.- ela olhou pro chão, tímida.- O senhor quer um copo d'água?

-Obrigado, eu mesmo pego, não se incomode comigo.

-Hum... com todo respeito, senhor, o senhor não sabe onde está a água.

Luke deu uma risadinha.

-Por favor, não me chame de "senhor". "Senhor" é o meu...- ele hesitou.-... é muito formal. Pode me chamar de Lu... Ben!- emendou rapidamente.

-Desculpe, senh... Ben.- Mel não sabia porque, mas sentia que o estranho escondia algo muito importante. Provavelmente não era da sua conta, mas queria descobrir mesmo assim.- Por favor, me deixe ajudá-lo.

-OK.- concordou Luke finalmente. Ele olhou para Mel um tanto encabulado. Ela enrubesceu de novo e virou-se para ir buscar a água.

Ele rapidamente pegou sua camisa jogada no chão e vestiu-a. Tatooine era mais fria durante a noite, mas ainda assim era muito quente. O quarto era muito pequeno e fechado, lembrou-lhe de seu próprio quarto quando morava com os tios. Ele se espreguiçou. Enquanto morava em Tatooine achava sua vida um lixo, mas agora que conhecera a galáxia sentia-se seguro e "em casa" quando estava lá.

Mel voltou com o copo d'água.

-Obrigado.- ele pegou e bebeu um pouco.- Sabe, quando eu morava aqui era muito difícil conseguir água.

-Ainda é, senh... Ben. Nós tentamos economizar ao máximo.- Luke franziu a testa.

-É mesmo? Pensei que agora que o Império acabou as coisas tivessem melhorado.

-É complicado. A Nova República não se firmou ainda... além do mais...- ela suspirou.- Tatooine é um planeta abandonado.

Luke concordou com a cabeça. Era uma de suas frustrações quando morava lá.

-Eu ando meio desconectado dos acontecimentos. Essa Nova República... como ela é?

-Bem... eu não entendo muito. Eu sei que é democrática, mas... parece que querem um líder para cuidar dos assuntos da galáxia, mas alguns sistemas não concordam com isso... acham que isso levaria a uma ditadura. Eles preferem que os sistemas sejam independentes, como eram antes do Império.

-Hum... acho que depende do que esse líder faria. Alguns assuntos são de interesse de toda a galáxia, se os sistemas forem independentes seria muito caótico.

-Sim, também facilitaria para um sistema agir contra outro. Basicamente, uma ditadura pode surgir de todo lugar, por isso que devemos votar bem.

Luke sorriu.

-Você é muito inteligente para uma criança, quantos anos tem?- ela olhou para o chão ficando vermelha.

-Dez.

-Quando eu tinha sua idade só queria saber de brincar de corrida com os meninos da vizinhança.- ele bebeu mais um gole d'água enquanto ela sorria timidamente.- Eu fui criado pelos meus tios também, mas não tive primos. Era só eu.

-Onde estão seus pais?

Luke olhou melancólico para a água. Mel ficou preocupada.

-Desculpe, eu não quis...

-Tudo bem.- ele disse com um sorriso triste.- Eu não sabia onde estavam meus pais. Pensei que estavam mortos. Bem, um deles estava, mas o outro eu vi morrer na minha frente.

Os olhos de Mel se encheram de lágrimas.

-Eu sinto muito.

-Tudo bem.- ele bebeu mais água. Mel olhou para o chão novamente.

Ela também não sabia onde os seus pais estavam, pensava que estavam mortos. Seus tios nunca lhe contaram e ela certamente não acreditava em Rosch.

-A verdade é que ele não era uma boa pessoa. Meu pai.- Luke não sabia porque estava contando tudo aquilo pra ela, mas era bom desabafar com alguém.- Ele tentou se redimir no final, mas... eu descobri algumas coisas... não sei se posso perdoá-lo mais.

-Talvez ele não fosse uma má pessoa. Talvez ele fosse uma boa pessoa que fez algumas coisas erradas.- Luke olhou pra ela e sorriu, se ela soubesse o que ele fez talvez não pensasse assim.

-Talvez.- disse simplesmente.- Gostaria de descobrir mais sobre ele...

-Hum... ele era de Tatooine também?

Luke parou pra pensar um pouco. Ouvira o pai pensar sobre o Povo de Areia... vira sua avó morrer por causa deles... seus tios eram de Tatooine... bem, talvez eles não fossem seus tios de verdade... mas...

-Sabe... acho que sim.

-Então você pode perguntar aos mais idosos sobre ele. Eles sabem de tudo. Viveram aqui durante séculos.

-Hum... não é uma má ideia.

-Eu posso ir com você. Rosch não se importaria.- "Ele quer agradar você.", pensou consigo mesma. A verdade é que ela não tinha certeza disso, mas queria passar mais tempo com "Ben".

-Está bem, então. Resolvemos isso de manhã.- Luke ficou um pouco mais contente com aquilo. Talvez acabasse descobrindo alguma coisa.

Talvez.

* * *

Ela acordou com R2 apitando do seu lado. Olhou ao redor, tinha dormido ali mesmo no chão da casa de Mon Mothma. Não sabia que horas eram, mas pôde ver o sol através das janelas. Sonhara com algo, mas não se lembrava. Aquilo acontecia toda vez. Mas daquela vez sentia uma coisa estranha, como um aviso de que algo acontecera ao Luke. "Não. Ele não pode morrer também.".

Era um sentimento meio vago, mas estava lá. Ela sentou-se e esfregou os olhos com as mãos. Não sentia como se ele tivesse morrido, era mais como se algo tivesse acontecido e ele estivesse inquieto. "Bom, eu também estou um tanto inquieta.", pensou.

-Não podemos ficar aqui, R2. É perigoso.- percebeu de repente. Ela era uma presa fácil para um assassino.

Levantou-se rapidamente e foi lavar o rosto. Estava horrível. Mas não havia tempo para se preocupar com isso. Tinha que se encontrar com os membros da República, havia muito que resolver.

* * *

-A morte de Mon Mothma deve ser mantida em segredo até descobrirmos o que aconteceu.- dizia Ackbar na reunião daquela manhã.- A Princesa Leia concordou em ser sua substituta temporariamente.

Leia assentiu. Alguém tinha que assumir esse trabalho por enquanto, até lá ela poderia indicar outra pessoa. Mas, por enquanto, ela tinha algo em mente. A princesa se levantou.

-Assumo as responsabilidades de Mon Mothma pelo tempo que for necessário. Gostaria de aproveitar essa reunião para tomar conhecimento de todas a missões que foram designadas por ela. _Todas_.- enfatizou.

Não pôde evitar um sorrisinho. Era bom ser a chefe.


	6. Capítulo VI

Luke afundava no próprio suor. De repente lembrou-se porque detestava tanto aquele lugar quando era mais novo. Passou a mão na testa enquanto andava com Mel pelo mercado. Luke disse ao Rosch naquela manhã que queria fazer umas compras pessoais e precisava de Mel como guia pois não se lembrava de mais nada do lugar.

Mel ficou nervosa achando que Rosch jamais a deixaria andar com o Jedi enquanto ele ficava em casa cuidando de Mesch e Kesch, mas ele a surpreendeu.

-Ah, claro. Mel pode ir.- disse sorrindo.- E sabe de uma coisa? Você é visita. Aqui, eu pago.- ele abriu a gaveta e pegou um pouco de seu próprio dinheiro.

-Não, não precisa...- começou Luke.

-Não, não. Eu insisto.

Mel olhou para Rosch absolutamente chocada. Aquela gentileza não podia ser gratuita, ele tinha algo em mente.

-Mas não demore muito, Mel. Alguém tem que cuidar de Mesch e Kesch quando eu for trabalhar.- ele disse aquilo tranquilamente, como se fosse apenas um lembrente. Mas ela o conhecia a tempo suficiente para sentir a ameaça por trás daquelas palavras.

Luke não questionou mais nada. Ainda não confiava nele, mas não podia se preocupar com isso agora. Assim, os dois saíram caminhando pelo deserto. Mel estava mais confortável perto dele.

-Tatooine está muito diferente do que era quando você morava aqui?- perguntou enquanto andavam.

-Não muito.- ele observou o mercado com seus comerciantes enganadores e mau cheiro.- Eu esperava que estivesse melhor agora que... bem, acho que nossos problemas não são tão fáceis de se resolver quanto pensamos.

Ela assentiu.

-Mas é agradável não ter que ver stormtroopers por toda parte.- argumentou Mel.

-Ah, sim. É verdade.- ele olhou mais atentamente. Percebeu que as pessoas e outros seres não andavam mais de cabeça baixa como se estivessem guardando um segredo perigoso. Até o próprio Luke, que _estava_ guardando um segredo, andava mais tranquilamente.

-Eles eram assustadores.- disse Mel se referindo aos stormtroopers.

-Nah. Não eram tão perigosos assim. Os outros eram piores. Os que vestiam preto.

Mel, é claro, não sabia quem eram esses pois nunca esteve em uma nave imperial antes. Ela queria fazer algumas perguntas mas se conteve. Não era da sua conta.

-Bom dia, senhora Katrcks.- desejou Mel a uma senhora vendendo frutas.

-Bom dia, amor. O que faz aqui tão cedo?- a mulher era de outra espécie. Ela arrumava as frutas na mesa com seus tentáculos.

-Um amigo nosso veio nos visitar. Esse é o Ben.

-Como vai?- Luke ia apertar sua mão mas parou no meio do caminho.

-Bom dia, senhor.- disse Katracks.- Quer comprar umas frutas? Estão em promoção.

-Hum... talvez mais tarde.

-Senhora Katracks, o seu avô está aqui hoje?- perguntou Mel.

-Ah, sim, querida. Ele está sentado alí.- ela apontou com seus tentáculos para várias direções. Demorou alguns segundos para Luke perceber um velhinho encolhido em uma cadeira de balanço fumando um cachimbo.

-Obrigada.- agradeceu Mel. Os dois foram em direção ao senhor na cadeira. Luke olhou para o estado dele e achou que talvez ele já não se lembrasse de muita coisa.

-Senhor Heklel.- chamou Mel gentilmente tocando em um de seus tentáculos.

-O quê?!- exclamou de repente. Parecia que estava dormindo de olhos abertos.- Ora, é a garota Mel.

-Sim.- ela confirmou sorrindo.

-O que a traz aqui tão cedo?

-Esse é meu amigo Ben, ele gostaria de fazer umas perguntas ao senhor.

-Pergunte, meu filho.- disse Heklel animado.

-Hum... senhor, eu gostaria de saber...- começou vacilante. Devia ter pensado antes no que ia dizer.-... eu quero saber mais sobre meu pai e eu acho que ele era de Tatooine também. Hum... o senhor por acaso o conhecia?

-Qual era o seu nome?

-Anakin.

-Hum... Anakin...- ele olhou para baixo pensativo. Luke cruzou os dedos esperançoso.- Anakin... não me lembro desse nome. E acho que eu me lembraria de um nome desses. Qual era o sobrenome dele?

- _Anakin Skywalker._ \- disse outra voz. Todos olharam para um monte de lixo próximo deles no chão, ou ao menos foi o que pensaram que era. Luke percebeu que se tratava de um ser vivo, asqueroso e encoberto por moscas. Por um segundo pensou estar olhando para o lugar errado, mas então ele falou novamente.- Sim... eu conheço esse nome...

A criatura sentou-se com alguma dificuldade. Parecia uma mosca grande demais, com olhos amarelos que olhavam para direções diferentes, metade de seu rosto estava em decomposição. Nem Mel pôde evitar fazer careta e colocar as mãos no nariz para evitar o cheiro. Mas Luke não se importou, já vira coisas piores.

-Você conhecia meu pai?

-Sim, garoto. Acabei de dizer isso.- ele coçou um lado do queixo e descascou mais um pouco da sua pele.- Então Ani teve um filho, hãn?- o ser deu uma risadinha.

-De onde você...?

-Ele era meu escravo, era sim.- o alien tossiu.-... sim, sim... ele e a mãe.

-O quê...?

-Desde que nasceu.- continuou, aparentemente não precisava de muito incentivo para contar aquela história.- Bom inventor. Péssimo trabalhador. Ficava muito tempo com a cabeça nas nuvens... e nas corridas. Aquele homem o roubou de mim!

-Que homem?

-Aquele Jedi. Sim. Ele era um Jedi, eu sei. "Qui-Alguma-Coisa". Ele trapaceou. Roubou Ani para ser um Jedi também. Mas eu fiquei com a mãe. Por um tempo.

-O que aconteceu com ela?

-Eu vendi! E ela casou com o novo dono, dá pra acreditar?- ele tentou rir, mas acabou tossindo de novo.- Depois não sei mais o que aconteceu.

-Ela morreu.- disse Luke olhando pra baixo.

-Eu sei que ela morreu!- exclamou com uma voz ranhosa e irritante.- Falo do garoto. Ele não voltou por muito tempo. Mas aí já era tarde.

-Não se lembra do nome do Jedi que o levou?

-Já disse que não!- tossiu mais uma vez.- Nem sei o que aconteceu com Ani.

-Ele morreu também.

Luke não sabia se a criatura tinha ouvido porque ficou murmurando "Trapaceou... ele trapaceou..." e voltou a se deitar. Luke e Mel se entreolharam.

-Vamos.- ele disse quando percebeu que já não tinha mais porque ficar ali. Mel olhou para Heklel, mas este já havia voltado a dormir de olhos abertos.

Os dois voltaram para o mercado. Luke não prestava mais atenção em nada ao seu redor. Refletia sobre a história que acabara de ouvir.

-Nós não usamos mais escravos.- disse Mel tentando achar algo reconfortante pra dizer.- Isso já acabou.

Ele não disse nada. Mel também achou melhor ficar em silêncio.

-Aqui.- disse Luke dando o dinheiro de Rosch para ela.- Vá comprar umas roupas pra você.

-Não, não...

-Tudo bem. Eu não preciso. E acho que você não gosta muito de usar as roupas antigas do seu primo.

A garota corou, mas estendeu a mão para pegar o dinheiro.

-Obrigada.

-Vou esperar você por aqui.

Mel pegou as notas e olhou pra baixo pensando se deveria perguntar ou não.

-Seu nome não é realmente "Ben", é?

Luke olhou pra ela. Sua testa estava franzida e os olhos apertados por causa dos sóis. Seu cabelo amarrado tinha grãos de areia. Não havia nada em sua aparência que a destacava, mas Luke sabia agora que ela não uma pessoa comum. E também sabia porquê.

-Não.

Ela assentiu, contentando-se com aquela resposta curta. Virou-se para ir comprar suas roupas e Luke a aguardou se perguntando como era seu pai quando aquele Jedi o levou embora.

* * *

 _Naboo!_ Todo esse tempo ele estava em Naboo! Leia sentia vontade de rir quando pensava nisso. Imaginava Han nos planetas mais perigosos. Em algum lugar sem civilização. Um lugar parecido com Hoth. Mas ele estava em Naboo.

-Naboo, R2!- gritou ela do banheiro. Estava quase dançando.

Nunca fora em Naboo pessoalmente, mas todos sabiam que era um planeta pacífico e calmo. Até mais do que Alderaan. Deu uma risada. Estava imaginando Han Solo naquele cenário, não combinava nem um pouco. Ele deveria estar odiando.

-Mas eu não estou.- sussurrou.

Leia soltava seu cabelo, se arrumando para dormir. Foi um dia longo. Ficou sabendo de todas as missões ordenadas por Mon Mothma. Não só descobriu onde Han estava como também leu todos os relatórios da missão.

De certa forma era semelhante ao que acontecia agora na Aliança. Ele investigava quem estaria por trás das tentativas de assassinatos dos líderes de Naboo. E a Aliança deve descobrir quem matou Mon Mothma. Leia achava que as duas coisas estavam interligadas.

Eram crimes contra a Nova República. Não estava explícito no caso de Naboo, mas tudo indicava que eram apoiadores do Império. Aquele planeta voltou a ter eleições recentemente e sempre foi a favor da República. Quem mais poderia ser?

-Claro, é uma missão perigosa, mas nem chega perto do que eu estava imaginando.- ela disse para R2 quando saiu do banheiro. O androide limitou-se a apitar.- E Chewie está em Kashyyyk, como eu pensei.

Chewbacca estava em missão diplomática no planeta dos Wookiee. Isso já era de se esperar, mas ela ficava feliz em ter certeza absoluta. Leia foi até o quarto com R2 a seguindo. Jogou-se na cama que não se deitava há meses e suspirou aliviada. Gostava daquilo, de estar ciente de tudo. Mesmo que as coisas não estivessem sob seu controle.

-Ele está bem. Os dois estão.- disse mais uma vez, se referindo a Han e Chewie. Dizer aquilo em voz alta a ajudava, mas ainda havia algo incomodando. Como se só faltasse uma peça do quebra-cabeças.

-Ainda não sei onde Luke está.- lamentou. Bom, ela poderia entrar em contato com ele, teoricamente. Mas não sabia como.- Quer dizer, eu sei que ele disse que precisava se isolar, mas... _argh_!

A princesa bateu no travesseiro para deixá-lo mais macio. R2 apitou.

-Ah, bem... acho que dois de três não é ruim. Agora preciso me preocupar com minha própria segurança.

Ackbar lhe separou uma guarda especial para vigiar sua casa e lhe disse para andar com R2 onde quer que estivesse. Ela não poderia ficar sem proteção, mas também não poderia deixar muito aparente que estava recebendo tratamento especial para não levantar suspeitas. A morte de Mon Mothma era tão secreta que eles nem a deixaram ver seu corpo. Iam escondê-la o máximo de tempo que pudessem enquanto continuavam a investigação.

-Eles nem discutiram a investigação comigo ainda.- percebeu Leia de repente. Seria a primeira coisa que iria falar na reunião do dia seguinte.

Ela alisou o outro travesseiro na cama. Saber que ele estava bem já era o suficiente. Por enquanto.

Suas pálpebras foram ficando mais pesadas. Não se sentia só daquela vez. Era como se dormir na cama deles a fazia sentir sua energia. Será isso obra da Força? Ou talvez seja porque agora ela já saiba seu paradeiro.

Seja o que for Leia dormiu tranquilamente. Sem sonhos.

* * *

Aquela noite estava particularmente fria. Ele olhou em volta. Não havia ninguém por perto. Cobriu seu rosto com o capuz só por preucação e bateu na porta.

Uma pequena abertura revelou os olhos azuis brilhantes que ele já esperava.

-Sou eu. Me deixe entrar.

Os olhos o analisaram. Não demorou muito até ele ouvir as trancas sendo removidas e a porta abrir.

-Você está atrasado.- reclamou o homem dos olhos azuis quando ele entrou.

-Eu sei.- respondeu petulante.

Os dois caminharam até a pequena reunião em círculo. Ele abaixou o capuz imitando os colegas.

-M, fico feliz que tenha se juntado a nós finalmente.- disse o homem no centro do círculo com um sorriso. Todos olharam para o recém-chegado.

-Perdão, senhor.- pediu M fazendo uma reverência.

-Espero que você não se atrase no dia do desfile.

-Não, senhor.

-Eu estava dizendo ao R que precisamos de alguém próximo à Rainha para cuidar das portas do seu camarote.

-Senhor, eu não faço parte da guarda pess...

- _Eu sei_.- disse o homem, impaciente. Sua cara fechou-se e seu tom de voz deixou todos temeresos e em silêncio. Então o homem voltou a sorrir.- Mas você é o mais próximo que temos, então terá que fazer esse favor.

-Sim, senhor.

-Quando vir o sinal, mate os guardas e tranque as portas. Entendido?

M engoliu em seco. Teve um breve vislumbre do sabre de luz por baixo da capa dele.

-Sim, senhor.

-Bom.- disse satisfeito.- S irá ajudá-lo. Ele estará disfarçado.

M olhou para o homem ao seu lado. Os dois assentiram. Não era nem de longe a parte mais perigosa do plano, mas os dois estavam apreensivos mesmo assim. Já tinham falhado outras vezes, não podiam falhar de novo. Senão...

-Senhor.- disse L. M notou que ele tremia.- E se a guarda não permitir que a Rainha fique no camarote?

-Então abortaremos o plano.- respondeu não parecendo muito satisfeito com aquela ideia.- Mas nosso amigo M já nos disse que a Rainha não tem intenções de mudar a tradição.

M assentiu. Esperava que a Rainha mantivesse a palavra. O homem o encarou e M sentiu algo se apoderando de seu interior, de repente ficou claustrofóbico e sua vista escureceu.

-E nosso amigo M não irá falhar novamente, não é?

-N-não, s-s-senhor...- disse quase sem respirar.

O homem demorou mais alguns segundos olhando para ele e depois virou-se. M voltou a respirar normalmente. Cambaleou um pouco e teve que se segurar em S para não cair.

Seja o que for aquilo, não queria sentir de novo. Não mesmo.


	7. Capítulo VII

-Cala a boca!- gritou Han irritado para os pássaros do lado de fora da sua janela. Os animais continuaram a piar como se nada tivesse acontecido.

O capitão da Millennium Falcon vestiu-se e saiu do quarto batendo a porta.

-Mas que inferno de lugar...- resmungou enquanto andava pelos corredores do palácio.

Cada dia aumentava sua sensação de inutilidade. Não estavam avançando nas investigações, a Rainha rejeitava suas ideias... ele passava os dias andando de um lado pro outro pelo palácio sem fazer nada de muito significativo.

Han também odiava o planeta. Era tudo muito limpo e calmo. Todo mundo falava "por favor" e "com licença". As pessoas eram muito receptivas, mas havia um certo estranhamento no ar, eles não confiavam totalmente nos estrangeiros.

E tampouco Han confiava neles. Talvez a falta de ação o estivesse deixando paranoico, mas sentia que havia um traidor por perto. Gostaria de poder investigar pessoalmente todos da Guarda Real e do Conselho. Pelos infernos, até o pessoal da limpeza merecia uma investigação! Mas sabia que nunca iria conseguir fazer isso.

"A Aliança devia ter mandado um general de Naboo para cá. Assim eles não desconfiariam tanto de nós.", pensou. Mas não conseguiu lembrar-se de nenhum general da Aliança que era de Naboo, provavelmente porque era um planeta pacífico ou algo assim.

"Sim, tão pacífico que a Rainha tem armas escondidas nos braços do trono.", pensou sarcástico. Revistara toda a Sala do Trono e descobriu esse detalhe. Era um dos motivos pelos quais não confiva naquelas pessoas. Elas diziam que era uma coisa, mas os fatos mostravam algo diferente.

-General Solo, o senhor está bem?- perguntou C-3PO quando Han chegou na sala de reunião.

-Sim.- respondeu seco.

"Sem falar nesse idiota.". Quando lhe disseram que mandariam um androide protocolar com ele para Naboo não reclamou, mas quando viu que se tratava de C-3PO sabia que não ia dar certo. Ele era possivelmente o robô mais inútil que conhecera na vida. Com certeza cometeram algum erro de fábrica nesse.

Invejava Leia. Ela pôde viajar com Lando. Gostaria de poder ter vindo com ele, era bom ter alguém com quem trocar umas risadas e reclamações. Mas também o invejava. Ele pôde viajar com Leia.

-Não, permanecerei no mesmo local que meus antecessores. Não podemos deixar essa crise abalar as tradições de Naboo.- dizia a Rainha, solene. Han estava tão acostumado a ouvir aquela mulher dizer "não" que nem se surpreendeu.

-Majestade, a senhora deve pelo menos considerar esta sugestão.- argumentou o capitão da sua Guarda Real.- Afinal, não se trata de uma crise qualquer. Sua vida está em risco e Naboo não pode perder sua Rainha, ainda mais no Dia da Vitória.

-O que eu devo ou não devo fazer depende apenas de mim, Capitão.- repreendeu. Então deixou escapar um suspiro.- Entendo suas preocupações, senhores. Mas não podemos demonstrar que Naboo está afundando. Devem entender meu lado, se eu quebrar essa tradição milenar, Naboo perderá o pouco de segurança que adquiriu após o fim do Império. Pode parecer bobagem para alguns,- ela olhou para Han e seus soldados.- mas Naboo é mantida principalmente por tradições, se a perdermos, perderemos Naboo. Foi assim durante o Império.

Um silêncio constrangido dominou a sala. Han quase sentiu pena da Rainha, devia ser uma responsabilidade muito grande para ela ser a primeira Rainha eleita depois do fim do Império. Mas então ele se lembrou dos foras que já recebera dela e revirou os olhos. "É uma mimada, é isso que ela é.", sussurrou.

-Algo a acrescentar, General Solo?- ela perguntou. Todas as cabeças se viraram para ele.

A inimizade entre os dois não era nenhum segredo. Han suspeitava que todos esperavam que algum dia ele iria atacar a Rainha e terminar o serviço do assassino. Embora que às vezes tivesse vontade de fazer isso mesmo, simplesmente sorriu e disse:

-Perdão, Majestade. Não entendo muito de vossos costumes. Gostaria de saber por que algumas tradições podem ser encerradas e outras não.

A Rainha estreitou os olhos. Sabia muito bem a que ele se referia.

-A Rainha sentar-se no camarote durante o desfile do Dia da Vitória é uma tradição representativa. Significa que uma nova Rainha foi eleita e a democracia permanece em Naboo, muito importante nos tempos atuais, não acha? Já a utilização de Damas como disfarce...- continuou sem esperar uma resposta.-... era uma tradição prática, criada numa época em que nossa galáxia não possuia os mesmos conhecimentos de hoje e desnecessária, uma vez que o povo de Naboo já demonstrou sua opinião contrária a ela diversas vezes.

Han ouviu tudo o que ela disse. Embora as palavras soassem inteligentes, achou aquilo um monte de m...

-Majestade, as Damas foram criadas em tempos desesperados. Estamos em tempos desesperados. Sei que sentar-se em uma cadeira brilhante e olhar um desfile é de suma importância, mas se perdermos a senhora agora, nesse momento delicado, perdemos a democracia. Então não haverá mais ninguém para seguir tradição alguma. E tenho certeza que o povo de Naboo também será contra isso.

Houve um murmúrio de concordância. A Rainha olhou irritada para Solo, mas não disse nada. Suas mãos se mexeram levemente. Han sentiu que estava a um passo de conseguir o queria.

-Temos que pegar esse assassino, Majestade. Há uma grande chance dele atacá-la nesse desfile, eu peço que ao menos considere a minha ideia.

A Rainha o encarou por alguns segundos. Ele cruzou os dedos com a mão dentro do bolso.

-Eu vou pensar no assunto.- ela disse finalmente. Han suspirou, aquilo sim era surpreendente.- Declaro esta reunião encerrada.

A Rainha levantou-se da cadeira e seus conselheiros imitaram seu movimento. Ela passou por Han sem olhá-lo, com sua guarda seguindo seus passos. Ele tinha que admitir que admirava a forma como ela conseguia se movimentar naqueles vestidos bufantes.

Han não teve muito tempo para comemorar aquele pequeno sucesso, pois um dos seus soldados se aproximou.

-General Solo, acabamos de receber uma mensagem.

-Sobre...?

-Não podemos abrí-la, senhor. É confidencial. Somente o senhor pode lê-la.

-Quem a enviou?

-Sua esposa.

Aquilo foi ainda mais surpreendente para Han. Leia não deveria saber que ele estava alí. Algo deve ter acontecido.

-Mostre-me.- ordenou.

* * *

Leia ouviu alguém bater na porta enquanto tomava o café-da-manhã.

-Só um minuto!- avisou. Ela cobriu seu pijama com o robe e pegou uma faca de cozinha.- Nunca se sabe.- disse ao R2 quando escondeu a faca no bolso.

O pequeno androide seguiu a princesa enquanto ela caminhava até a porta.

-Comandante Tank!- exclamou verdadeiramente surpresa.

-Ackbar achou melhor discutirmos esse assunto longe da sede.- disse imediatamente. Ele trazia algumas caixas consigo.

-Entre, entre.- disse apressada. Logo ela trancou a porta de novo.-Você quer comer alguma coisa?

-Não, obrigado. Temos que ser breves. Você irá partir imediatamente.

-O quê? Por quê? Para onde?

-Sente-se.- ele pediu indicando o sofá. Leia sentou-se, R2 apitava ao seu lado.

-A lista de suspeitos.- ele lhe deu um papel. Leia passou os olhos por ela rapidamente. Eram representantes de vários sistemas. Monteck, Meryynn, Rafrac, Naboo... _Naboo!_

-A morte de Mon Mothma foi descoberta.

-O quê?!

-Iria acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde.- ele disse balancando a cabeça.- Só não esperávamos que fosse tão cedo.

-Espera, quer dizer que agora todos sabem que ela morreu?

-Não todos. Recebemos algumas mensagens perguntando sobre o assunto. Achamos que o assassino vazou a informação, logo todos saberão.

Leia levou a mão à boca, absolutamente pasma.

-Você deve ter reparado que há alguns membros da Aliança na lista. Temos que mantê-la longe de Coruscant, Alteza. Nossa proteção não será o suficiente agora.

-Para onde eu vou?

-Isso é algo que temos que decidir agora. Um lugar distante, e que não esteja nesta lista.

Leia olhou pra baixo. Um lugar distante. Os lugares mais distantes que ela conseguia pensar eram desertados ou povoados por espécies hostis. "Bom, pelo menos em Kashyyyk estarei com o Chewie.", pensou melancólica. Não queria ir para nenhum desses lugares. Ia ficar distante das investigações. Ficaria desinformada, novamente.

-O que são estas caixas?

-Ah, são os pertences de Mon Mothma. Pensei em guardá-los aqui, agora que você os herdou.

Ela passou a mão na primeira caixa. Era triste. Toda a vida de Mon Mothma naquelas pequenas caixas.

-Infelizmente não temos tempo de analisar tudo.- ele hesitou.- mas... talvez você gostaria de dar uma lida nisso enquanto estiver fora.- Tank puxou um caderno do seu bolso.

-O que é?

-O diário dela.- Tank parecia ficar mais nervoso cada vez que falava.- Tivemos que abrí-lo para a investigação.- acrescentou apontando para o lacre quebrado.- Procurávamos por algo que indicasse uma tendência suicida, mas...

-"Mas"?

-Bem, achamos outras coisas.

A princesa pegou o diário e passou os olhos pelas páginas. Encontrou o nome de novo. _Naboo._

-Ackbar disse que era melhor não entregá-la isso agora, mas... achei que gostaria de ler.

Leia quase saltou de surpresa quando viu seu nome e o de Luke escritos alí.

-Ela não escreveu muitas coisas pessoais...- continuou Tank- eram mais casos sobre pessoas que ela conheceu... planetas...

-Isso é...- Leia arregalava os olhos enquanto lia.- Isso é sobre o _meu nascimento_?

-Bem, há outras coisas...

Leia não ouvia mais o comandante. Alguns nomes escritos no diário saltaram- lhe aos olhos. Obi-Wan... Conselho Jedi... Anakin Skywalker...

Ela levantou-se decidida.

-Vou para Naboo.

-O quê?!- exclamou o comandante, também se levantando.

-É um lugar distante.- justificou-se.

-É um dos lugares suspeitos!

-AH, É?! TAMBÉM É O PLANETA DA MINHA MÃE!- berrou. R2 apitava e Tank a olhava assustado. Leia suspirou e tentou não chorar.- O assassino está em Naboo. Tem que estar. É o único lugar na lista com atentados aos seus líderes.

-Mais um motivo para não ir pra lá!

-Eu tenho que ir! Não posso me acorvadar e ir pra... sei lá... Tatooine! As pessoas já sabem que Mon Mothma morreu, se souberem que a nova líder da República fugiu vamos entrar em caos.

-Não precisa ir para o planeta mais perigoso.

-Perigoso? Não era um planeta pacífico?- Tank olhou para ela irritado. Arrependeu-se de não ter seguido a ordem de Ackbar.

-Olhe, eu sei que você quer ver o Han...

-Isso não tem nada a ver com Han! Tem a ver com o bem da República.- Leia também tinha um motivo egoísta para querer ir a Naboo, mas não era por causa de Han.

-Você vai morrer! Que bem isso trará para a República?

-Se a _líder_ da República não pode enfrentar os problemas da galáxia, então que tipo de República estamos montando?

-Nenhum líder se joga na frente do tiro sem motivo algum.

-Então eu não sou uma boa líder. Nomeiem outro.- Leia cruzou os braços. Tank olhou para ela e suspirou. As coisas não eram tão simples assim. Não havia tempo para escolher outro líder e com certeza não havia tempo para discussões naquele momento.

-Por favor, Leia...

-Não.

Ela virou-se e foi para o quarto colocar uma roupa melhor para viagem.


	8. Capítulo VIII

Luke Skywalker admirava o céu estrelado, pensativo. Fazia frio naquela noite, ou talvez seja só seu corpo reagindo às notícias do dia. E ele tivera outro sonho. Mas dessa vez... foi diferente. Ele a viu. Sua mãe.

-Com licença.- disse Mel se aproximando.- Vim saber se você está bem.

-Desculpe, eu gritei novamente?

-Não, não... é só que... você não estava no quarto...

Sabia que não havia gritado. Não tinha motivo.

-Eu não estou com sono.- Mel assentiu.

-Está bem... hum... _Luke._ \- ela achou estranho pronunciar aquele nome, por algum motivo. Luke sorriu.

-Sua percepção lhe serve bem.- Mel sorriu de volta.

-Desculpe interromper. Vou deixá-lo sozinho.- ela fez menção de sair.

-Não, espere.- ele lhe estendeu a mão.- venha aqui.

Mel andou até ele lentamente. Luke colocou a mão em seus ombros.

-Rosch se irritou com você por causa do que eu fiz?

-Hum... na verdade, não.- Rosch não gritou com ela nem nada, mas Mel sentiu que ele não ficou muito satisfeito. Ela tinha um mau presentimento com relação àquela "gentileza" de Rosch, estava certa de que ele só estava esperando o momento certo para atacar.

-Bom.- Luke voltou a olhar para o céu. Pensando bem no que ia dizer.- Eu não fui treinado quando criança que nem ele.

Mel ficou em silêncio. Prestando atenção em cada palavra.

-Eu fui treinado por um jedi chamado Yoda. Bem... primeiro por um chamado Obi-Wan, ou "Ben", se preferir.- ele parou, lembrando-se de Dagobah.- Eu já era adulto, por assim dizer. Eram tempos perigosos... é uma grande responsabilidade, ser um jedi.

Ele pensou em seu sonho. _Você é um anjo?_ Soava como uma criança comum, muito diferente daquele homem que ele viu matar e torturar.

-Não acho que eu saberia lidar muito bem com aquilo se fosse uma criança.- Luke olhou para Mel. Seus cabelos castanho-claro balançando com o vento. Ele passou a mão em sua cabeça.- A Força acabou de nascer em você, Mel. Mas é muito poderosa.

Mel piscou.

-Como assim?

-Você poderia ser uma jedi, se quisesse. Uma ótima jedi.

Ela se afastou de Luke.

-Eu?

-Sim.

-Você deve estar enganado.

-Não estou.

Mel olhou para baixo, confusa. Uma pequena parte de si achava que ele tinha razão, mas todo o resto não queria acreditar. Ela? _Uma Jedi?_

-Meu pai, Anakin Skywalker, era um jedi poderoso. Mas ele se perdeu. Quando a Força é usada de forma errada... coisas terríveis acontecem.- ele suspirou.- Meu pai tornou-se Darth Vader.

Ela arregalou os olhos. Não era à toa que ele estava tão perturbado.

-Mel, eu nunca conheci alguém como você. Alguém puro, sem ressentimentos ou raiva. Você poderia ser uma jedi melhor do que eu.

Ela ouviu algo por trás daquelas palavras.

-Mas...?

Luke olhou sério para a garota.

-Mas você é muito jovem. Não posso lhe pedir que abandone sua vida e sua família para ser uma jedi. Pelo menos não agora.

Mel balançou a cabeça. Tudo estava confuso. Ela não poderia ser uma jedi, nunca. Mas... se fosse... não, ele tinha razão. Ela não poderia largar tudo... ou poderia?

-Eu não entendo... por quê você está me contando isso?

-Porque você precisa estar pronta. Um dia você terá que tomar uma decisão. E você não pode deixar outra pessoa tomá-la por você.

Ela olhou para Luke. Será mesmo que ela era mais do que pensava que fosse? Mel refletia sobre as palavras de Skywalker. Rosch também fazia suas próprias reflexões, atrás da porta que Mel deixara entreaberta.

* * *

Leia olhava para o verde do lado de fora. Nunca pensou que algum dia voltaria a ver tanta natureza. Naboo a fazia lembrar-se de Alderaan.

-Nave Starlight requisitando permissão para pouso.- disse o piloto. Leia sentiu as borboletas em seu estômago novamente.

-Permissão concedida.- respondeu uma voz no comunicador.

Ela segurou-se com força em seu assento. Estava sentindo uma mistura estranha de apreensão e ansiedade. Não tinha ideia de como iria reagir, fazia meses que não o via. "Talvez ele não esteja. Talvez ele tenha saído para uma investigação", disse uma voz esperançosa dentro de si. Então outra voz disse "O quê?! Como assim ele não está?! Por quê ele não quer me receber? Eu mandei uma mensagem dizendo que vinha!". Ela começou a ficar com raiva antecipadamente, já estava pensando na bronca que daria quando o visse.

R2 apitou ao seu lado e a princesa acordou de seus devaneios.

-Segure-se, Alteza.

Leia, que já estava se segurando com toda a força que tinha, ficou ainda mais nervosa quando a nave começou a balançar. Fechou os olhos e tentou não prestar atenção nos ruídos ao seu redor. Só quando a nave parou completamente, ela abriu os olhos de novo.

-Chegamos.- declarou o piloto sorrindo.- A senhora quer ajuda com as malas?

Leia ia responder algo como "Não, obrigada", mas percebeu que se abrisse a boca iria vomitar então apenas balançou a cabeça. Ela levantou-se devagar e pegou suas malas o mais lentamente que pôde. O piloto abriu a saída da nave. A luz entrou e ela ouviu o cantar de pássaros. R2 saiu na sua frente, decendo pela rampa.

-R2, é tão bom vê-lo novamente!- disse a voz de C-3PO. R2-D2 apitou em resposta.

-Depois da senhora, Alteza.- disse o piloto cavalheiresco. Leia sentiu vontade de batê-lo com uma das malas. Também queria se encolher em um canto e nunca mais sair de lá. O lado racional do seu cérebro a repreendia por aquele comportamento e não entendia por quê ela estava agindo daquela forma. A outra parte se questionava vagamente se a viagem longa a deixou com uma cara horrível, gostaria que tivesse trazido um espelhinho de mão.

Levantou as malas e foi em direção a porta enquanto fazia um malabarismo com todos esses sentimentos. Desceu a rampa lentamente e olhando para baixo.

-Alteza, tem certeza que não quer ajuda?- perguntou o piloto atrás dela, preocupado. Ela assentiu.

-Bem, Alteza, parece que eu nunca consigo fugir de você, não é?- ele disse.

Leia levantou os olhos e lá estava ele com um sorriso no rosto. _Aquele_ sorriso. Ela não se lembra bem o que aconteceu depois disso, em algum momento ela deixou as malas no chão ou as deu para alguém. Algumas pessoas falaram também, talvez C-3PO. Mas Leia só percebeu que o estava abraçando novamente. E tudo estava bem.


	9. Capítulo IX

-Assassinada? Tem certeza?- perguntou Han arregalando os olhos. Leia assentiu.

-Nós temos uma lista de suspeitos e é... extensa.- Han franziu a testa e balançou a cabeça.

-Sabia que era algo grave assim que recebi sua mensagem.

-Essa não é a pior parte.- ele a olhou sério.- Han... pode ter sido alguém da Aliança.- ela sussurrou a última parte. Estavam num dos quartos de hóspedes sozinhos, mas nunca se sabe quem pode estar escutando atrás da porta.

Han sentou-se na ponta da cama, refletindo sobre as implicações daquela informação.

-Se isso for verdade... é o fim da República.

-Não vamos nos precipitar.- disse Leia um tanto ofendida.- Toda forma de governo tem seus traidores.

-É, mas essa não é uma boa hora para eles aparecerem.- Leia teve que concordar.

-Sim... agora mais do que nunca precisamos de um líder.

-Já escolheram alguém para substituir Mon Mothma?

Ela corou.

-Eu... mas só temporariamente.- acrescentou depressa quando Han olhou para ela erguendo as sobrancelhas.

-Entendo. E como você está com tudo isso?- A princesa suspirou.

-Bem, sabe... eu sinto falta dela.- Han pegou sua mão e ela sentou-se ao seu lado.- Nem fizemos um funeral. Foi tudo muito... apressado.

-Ela não se importaria.

-Eu sei...- parou um momento para sentir as mãos dele em contato com as suas.- Senti sua falta.

-Eu sei.- ela pisou no seu pé e ele deu uma risadinha.-Também senti a sua. Esse lugar é um pesadelo.

-Por quê?

-Todo mundo é tão educado e... limpo.- Leia reprimiu um sorrisinho. Decidiu brincar com ele um pouco.

-Quer dizer que você não me acha educada e limpa?

-Limpa, pode ser. Mas educada?- ela pisou em seu pé de novo.- Viu só?

Os dois riram. Leia enconstou a cabeça em seu ombro.

-Soube que a Rainha não aceitou sua ideia de usar um disfarce.

-Como você soube disso?- Han olhou para Leia assustado.

-Li os relatórios da missão. Sou a nova líder, lembra?

-Ah, sim... mas acho que ela vai mudar de ideia.

-Por quê?

-Ela não tem opção. Está com medo. Além do mais... eu sempre consigo fazer mulheres teimosas virem para o meu lado.- ele passou o braço em volta dela.

Leia pensou naquelas palavras. Lembrou-se do diário de Mon Mothma e dos pequenos trechos que leu. Sua mãe era de Naboo, então ela tinha um pouco de lá. Questionou-se se deveria contar aquilo para Han ou não. Talvez fosse melhor ler mais do diário primeiro.

-Mas ainda não entendi o que você veio fazer aqui. Quer dizer, eu sei que é um planeta pacífico, mas com esses ataques...

-Um dos suspeitos do assassinato de Mon Mothma está aqui. O Governador.

-O Governador?- Han imediatamente entrou em estado de alerta.

-Você o conhece, não é?

-Sim. Sua casa foi invadida recentemente. Achamos que foi a mesma pessoa que tentou matar a Rainha.

-Ele estava num jantar com Mon Mothma quando ela foi envenenada.

Han franziu a testa, tentando juntar as peças daquele quebra-cabeças. O Governador Sturm era um velhinho aparentemente inofensivo, bastante patriota. Ele era apoiador da Nova República, ou pelo menos era o que dizia.

-Mas outras pessoas também estavam naquele jantar. Isso tudo pode ser apenas coincidência.- argumentou Leia.

-Uma coincidência e tanto.

-Concordo.- eles pararam alguns segundos enquanto pensavam sobre aquele mistério.

-Você acha que o assassino virá atrás de você agora?- perguntou Han. Ela ouviu um "quê" de preocupação em seu tom de voz.

-Ackbar acha que sim. Ele queria me isolar em um planeta seguro. Mas achei melhor investigar isso pessoalmente.

-Nenhum planeta é seguro.- Han disse taciturno. Leia apertou sua mão com mais força.

-Eu posso ajudá-lo com seu problema com a Rainha.

-Como?

Leia mordeu o lábio.

-Hum... também já fui da realeza, entendo mais ou menos o que ela passa. Podemos nos dar bem e se ela confiar em mim eu posso convencê-la a ficar do seu lado.- ela tentou não revirar os olhos diante da burrice das próprias palavras. Era um "plano" tão vago e cheio de defeitos...

Han só olhou para ela e assentiu. Sentiu que havia algo mais que Leia não estava contando, mas já conhecia a esposa há tempo suficiente para saber que não adiantava insistir quando ela não queria falar sobre algo.

Ouviram uma batida na porta. Han automaticamente levou a mão à blaster.

-Quem é?!- perguntou um tanto ameaçador.

-General Solo, trago uma mensagem da Rainha.- disse a voz de um rapaz do outro lado.

Han levantou-se e foi até a porta.

-O que é?

-Senhor, desculpe incomodá-lo. Mas a Rainha gostaria de convidá-los para jantar em seus aposentos hoje à noite, é uma espécie de boas-vindas à Sra. Leia Organa-Solo.

-É mesmo? Que simpática, ela.- disse Han sarcástico. Não ficou muito feliz com esse convite logo após ter ouvido falar de um jantar em que alguém fora envenenado. Leia foi até eles abrindo um largo sorriso.

-Diga à Rainha que agradecemos muito e aceitamos o convite.- disse fazendo uso de sua educação adquirida na Corte de Alderaan.- Diga-lhe que agradeço também por ela ter me disponibilizado um quarto e por sua paciência para com meu marido. Sei como é difícil.

O mensageiro fez uma mesura.

-Está bem, Senhora. Mais algum recado?

Han Solo queria mandar um, mas olhando sob uma perspectiva diplomática talvez não fosse um bom recado para se mandar.

-Não, isso é tudo.- disse Leia ainda sorrindo.

O mensageiro fez outra mesura e se retirou. Han fechou a porta com um pouco de força a mais do que era necessário.

-Viu? Eu sou educada.

-Uhum... espero que você não se junte com a Rainha e passem a noite toda me criticando.

-Não posso prometer nada.- disse Leia dando-lhe as costas.

* * *

Mel realizou seus afazeres de forma automática naquela manhã. Não estava prestando atenção em nada ao seu redor. Luke também estava muito quieto. O único que falava era Rosch.

-Que bela manhã, não é?- dizia enquanto passava a manteiga na torrada.- As manhãs em Tatooine são muito belas. Especiais, não acha... _Ben_?

Luke não respondeu. Rosch continuou mesmo assim.

-Sim, muito limpas, iluminadas...mas você parece mau-humorado, _Ben_. Não chegou a dormir ontem?

-Dormi muito bem, obrigado.

-Fico feliz! Quero que você se sinta confortável aqui, claro. Como se fosse sua própria casa. Como era sua casa, _Ben_? Com seus pais?

Mel sentiu seu coração parar enquanto alimentava Mesch, olhou para Rosch. Seus olhos brilhavam num misto de raiva e malícia. Mas Luke não pareceu reparar em nada.

-Não tive pais.

-Não?!- exclamou Rosch numa surpresa exagerada.- Ora, sinto muito, _Ben._ Sei como é crescer sem os pais...

-Não pretendo abusar de sua hospitalidade por muito tempo.- interrompeu Luke.- Planejo partir amanhã mesmo.

Os olhos de Rosch brilharam como Mel nunca antes havia visto.

-Ah, você não vai há lugar algum... _Luke._

Silêncio. Todos os sentidos Jedi de Luke se aguçaram.

-Do que me chamou?

Rosch parecia a própria personificação do mal, sorrindo na ponta da mesa. O clima ficou muito pesado. Luke lentamente levou a mão ao sabre de luz.

-Ora, Luke... você já está na minha casa há algum tempo. Está na hora de nos chamarmos pelos nossos próprios nomes não acha? Eu te chamo de Luke, e você pode me chamar pelo nome que meus pais me deram... _Thomas._

Mel era uma estátua. Nunca ouvira falar naquilo antes, não sabia se ele estava mentindo ou não.

-Mel... tire as crianças daqui.- essa ordem não veio de Rosch, veio de Luke.

Ela entendeu imediatamente. Colocou a colher de volta no prato e pegou Mesch no colo.

-Venham, Mesch e Kesch.

-Mas eu não terminei!- reclamou Kesch com a boca suja.

-Obedeçam sua prima.- disse Rosch, pela primeira vez na vida.

Mel conseguiu levar Mesch e um relutante Kesch para cima.

-Então... cai o pano, não é?- disse Rosch.

Luke se levantou e ativou o sabre de luz. Rosch nem piscou.

-É preciso mais do que isso para me assustar depois do que eu passei, Skywalker.

-Eu não sei o que você quer, Rosch... ou seja lá como você queira se chamar.- Luke apontou o sabre direto para ele.- Mas eu vou sair daqui agora mesmo e nós nunca mais nos veremos novamente.- parou um momento depois acrescentou- E levarei as crianças comigo.

-Sim... Mel, não é?

-E os outros dois também. Ninguém merece crescer com você.

Rosch levantou-se lentamente.

-Que história linda. O valente Jedi veio salvar as crianças indefesas do garoto malvado. Infelizmente... as coisas não são tão preto no branco assim.

-Fique onde está!

- **NÃO**!- a palavra ecoou por todos os cantos da casa. Era como se mil vozes tivessem gritado junto com ele. Suas mãos esmurraram a mesa e ela se partiu ao meio. Luke foi pego totalmente de surpresa. Ele sentiu um forte empurrão no peito e caiu de costas no chão. Percebeu que seu sabre voara da sua mão.

-Eu nunca fico onde estou... nem por um segundo...- ele segurou o sabre de luz com força. Luke tentou se levantar mas algo o empurrava para baixo. Rosch caminhou até ele e apontou o sabre para seu peito.

-Não!- gritou Mel da escada.

Luke viu tudo em câmera lenta. Ela correndo até eles. Rosch se virando e desferindo um golpe direto em seu rosto.

-Não!- Luke gritou. Sentiu a pressão sumir com a momentânea desatenção de Rosch e foi em direção a garota.- Não, não, não...

Pegou-a no colo. Ela sangrava muito e estava desacordada.

-Por favor, não morra...

Luke olhou de volta para Rosch, mas ele não estava mais lá. Viu apenas muita bagunça e uma porta aberta.


	10. Capítulo X

-Espero que esteja se sentindo confortável aqui em Naboo, Alteza.- disse a Rainha da ponta da mesa. Leia lhe respondeu do outro lado, quase tendo que gritar:

-Sim, estou sim. Obrigada.

-Naboo sempre manteve uma relação amigável com Alderaan.- continuou a Rainha pegando os talheres com as pontas dos dedos.- Uma pena que eu não tive a oportunidade de visitar seu planeta, sempre ouvi dizer que era lindo.

-Era mesmo.- disse Leia com sinceridade. Sentiu uma pontada de dor no peito, sempre acontecia quando falavam sobre Alderaan.- Naboo me lembra muito de lá.

-Verdade?

-Sim. Era um planeta cheio de verde e as pessoas também tinham uma natureza pacífica.- ela refletiu um pouco.- Também eramos muito protetores com nossa terra e costumes.

-Me perdoe a intromissão, mas ouvi dizer que você foi adotada pela Rainha Organa. Isso é correto?

-Sim, o Senador Bail Organa e a Rainha Breha me adotaram quando eu era recém-nascida.

-Você chegou a descobrir quem eram seus pais biológicos?

Leia olhou rapidamente para Han, ao seu lado. Ele ficou de cara fechada durante todo o jantar, chegou a revirar os olhos durante algumas frases da Rainha. Agora ele a olhava sério.

-Não. Sei apenas que eles morreram muito jovens.- Leia levou a comida à boca para não ter que se alongar na resposta.

-Desculpe-me, sou incovenientemente curiosa.- ela disse com um sorriso apaziguardor. Han Solo olhou para ela com uma sobrancelha erguida, como se dissesse "Será?".

-Não, de modo algum. Eu também sou assim. Quando cheguei fiz várias perguntas ao Han sobre Naboo.- as duas sorriram uma para a outra. Leia não estava errada quando disse que criaria um vínculo com a Rainha pelas duas serem da realeza. Durante todo o jantar, a Rainha só se dirigira à princesa de Alderaan.

-Imagino que ele tenha lhe contado sobre nossos desentendimentos.- ela disse sorrindo, mas Han percebeu sua irritação. Leia passou a mão pelo braço dele.

-Majestade, conhecendo meu marido, ficaria surpresa se não houvesse desentendimento algum.

A Rainha deu um risinho. Han suspirou pensando que aquele era possivelmente o pior jantar da sua vida, de repente sentiu falta de ser torturado por Vader em Bespin.

-Gostou das tapeçarias?- perguntou quando percebeu Leia observando as paredes.

-Sim, muito.

-Elas representam todos os Reis e Rainhas de Naboo. E, claro, toda a História de Naboo.

Han se perguntou se tinha alguma coisa alí sobre um cidadão de Naboo que não era da realeza, provavelmente não.

-Fascinante.- comentou Leia. Eram tapeçarias bem detalhadas e belas.

-Essa é minha favorita.- a Rainha disse apontando para uma à sua esquerda.- A grande Batalha de Naboo.

Leia já ouvira falar daquela batalha por alto.

-Ah, sim, eu vejo os gungans.

-Sim, ela foi muito sábia ao abandonar o disfarce e fazer uma aliança com os gungans. A Rainha daquela época quero dizer, Padmé Amidala.

-Hum...- Leia franziu a testa.

-Provavelmente já ouviu falar dela. É uma de nossas Rainhas mais famosas.

Leia não queria ser grossa e dizer a verdade.

-Sim, já ouvi falar.- ela fez um esforço mental e não conseguiu achar nada relacionado àquele nome. Apesar dele lhe soar vagamente familiar.

-Ouvi dizer que eles foram extintos.- disse Han, pegando as duas de surpresa. Era a primeira vez que se pronunciara durante toda a noite.- Os gungans, quero dizer.

-Bem, não exatamente. Muitos foram perseguidos e mortos quando os Jedi perderam o poder, mas dizem que ainda existem alguns sobreviventes.- ela disse de cara fechada, obviamente sem vontade de conversar com ele.

-Esse jantar está delicioso.- disse Leia rapidamente, tentando aliviar o clima.- Gostaria de poder morar aqui para sempre.

-Qualquer cidadão de Alderaan será bem-vindo em Naboo.- ela deu uma olhada de relance para Han, deixando claro que _só_ os cidadãos de Alderaan eram bem-vindos. Leia segurou a mão dele e disse:

-Obrigada, mas tenho uma ótima casa em Coruscant que não posso abandonar.- Han apertou sua mão de volta, agradecendo.

A Rainha torceu o nariz.

-Coruscant. Acho um péssimo lugar para morar. Tanto barulho e poluição...

-Sim, também achei isso quando me mudei. Mas depois descobri que ele é muito bonito, à sua maneira.- Leia olhou para Han e sorriu.- Algumas coisas demoram tanto para entrarem em seu coração quanto para saírem.

Han Solo piscou o olho para ela.

-Eu nunca me acostumaria.- disse a Rainha, sem perceber a troca de carinho entre os dois.- Prefiro a tranquilidade de Naboo.

"Também adoro a tranquilidade de alguém querendo me matar.", pensou Han.

-Bem, se mudar de ideia nossas portas estarão abertas para recebê-la.- disse Leia, voltando sua atenção à Rainha.

-É muito gentil.- ela respondeu com um sorriso sincero.

* * *

-Não sei como você consegue.

-Ela não é tão ruim assim.- resbateu Leia entre risos. Han estava sentado na cama tirando os sapatos.

-Ela é um pesadelo! Devia vê-la nas reuniões.- ele endireitou a coluna e fez uma careta imitando a solenidade da Rainha.- "General Solo, algo a acrescentar? General Solo, você não entende os costumes de Naboo. General Solo... General Solo..."

Leia ria enquanto desmanchava seu coque na frente do espelho.

-Bom, você sabe ser irritante quando quer, Han.

-É, fique do lado de sua melhor amiga...

-Com licença, acho que eu defendi você o bastante por hoje.

-Disfarçadamente. Você devia ter dito "Escute aqui, minha filha, quem você pensa que é pra falar com meu marido desse jeito? Ele é o homem mais maravilhoso que já passou por essa galáxia decadente!".

Leia virou-se pra ele fazendo uma careta.

-Eu nunca mais me respeitaria se dissesse uma coisa dessas. Além do mais, temos que ser gentis com ela. Estamos em seu planeta e queremos que ela goste de nós.

-Eu sei, eu sei...- ele sorriu.- Ah... enfim, sós!

Leia conhecia muito bem aquele sorriso.

-Não, senhor. Desculpe, mas eu tenho coisas para fazer.

-Que coisas?- ele perguntou distraidamente passando as mãos por sua cintura.

-Coisas importantes.- ela planejava ler o diário de Mon Mothma enquanto Han dormia.- Vamos ter que deixar isso para outra noite... _General Solo._

-Tem sempre uma desculpa com você, não é? "Não posso, tenho que trabalhar. Não posso, estou com sono. Não posso, tem um monte de Ewoks lá fora.".

Ela riu lembrando-se das noites que passou em Endor depois do fim da guerra.

-Eu sou casado com uma princesa, então sou da realeza também.- ele empinou o nariz.- Mereço um tratamento melhor.

Leia lhe deu um beijo demorado, esperando que aquilo servisse por enquanto. Mas quando ele a puxou para mais perto de si percebeu que teria todo o tempo do mundo para ler o diário de Mon Mothma.

* * *

Tudo estava embaçado e ela escutava vozes ao longe, mas não sabia de quem eram. Sua cabeça latejava e as lembranças do ocorrido voltavam lentamente.

-Luke...-sussurrou.

-Estou aqui.- disse uma voz ao seu lado.- Como se sente?

Ela tentava falar, mas sua voz não saía.

-Ainda bem que acordou. Aqui. Beba um pouco.

Luke segurou sua cabeça e colocou um copo em sua boca. A água se misturou com o gosto metálico de sangue e ela fez uma careta.

-Onde estou?- Mel conseguiu pronunciar.

-Na casa da senhora Katracks, ela está cuidando de você.

Sua visão ainda estava bastante embaçada, ela não o via direito.

-Você...?

-Eu estou bem, não se preocupe.- ele segurou sua mão.- Obrigado.

Luke olhava para a garotinha com o rosto cortado e se sentia mais culpado a cada minuto.

-Rosch...?

-Ele fugiu. Eu trouxe Mesch e Kesch para cá também.- disse prevendo as próximas perguntas.- Eu não disse nada a ela... só disse que seu primo a feriu.

Ela sentiu o coração bater depressa.

-O seu... o seu...

-Descanse.- disse Luke tentando soar acolhedor.- Eu cuido de tudo agora. Não se preocupe com nada.

Mel levou a mão ao rosto. Percebeu a textura de ataduras. Luke suspirou. Não queria que ela ficasse com cicatrizes, mas não via outro resultado. O sabre de luz é muito potente e provavelmente ela estaria morta se a Força não estivesse tão presente nela. E agora aquela arma estava nas mãos da pior pessoa possível.

Luke percebera uma aura perturbadora em Rosch, mas nunca suspeitara de seus poderes. Devia ter visto os sinais. O modo como ele protegera sua mente em Mos Eisley foi um bom indicativo. Mas agora era tarde.

-Eu ouvi... eu ouvi o barulho... Rosch... e desci... eu não sabia que...

-Shh! Você não fez nada errado. Nada.- ele beijou-lhe a testa.- Foi tudo minha culpa. Tenho que consertar as coisas agora.- ele suspirou novamente- Tenho que achá-lo.

Ela olhou para a imagem embaçada que se parecia com Luke.

-Você... vai embora?

-Eu tenho que ir. Tenho que impedí-lo. Só fiquei até agora para saber se você está bem.

Mel agarrou sua mão.

-Eu... não estou... bem.

Ele a olhou com remorso.

-Olhe, Katracks vai cuidar de você agora. E eu não farei mal ao seu primo. Só tenho que recuperar meu sabre de luz.

Viu os olhos dela se encherem de lágrimas.

-Você... vai voltar?

Luke não respondeu. Era um assunto que ele ainda não havia resolvido.

-Prometa. Prometa que vai voltar.

Mel olhou para ele querendo mais que tudo no mundo que sua visão voltasse. E não queria que ele fosse. Sentia-se bem com Luke, e acabara de descobrir que poderia ser uma Jedi. Se ele fosse embora, sua vida voltaria a ser o que era antes. Além disso – por que não admitir- ela tinha uma quedinha por ele.

-Eu prometo.- Luke levantou a mão direita.- Palavra de Jedi.

Ela soltou um pouco sua outra mão. O Jedi inclinou-se e lhe deu outro beijo na testa.

-Até lá: Cuide-se. Seja esperta. Proteja-se.

Luke achava que havia uma possibilidade de Rosch voltar para apanhá-la, mas provavelmente não iria acontecer. De qualquer forma, todo cuidado era pouco. Ele se levantou e saiu do quarto fechando a porta atrás de si.

Sua força de vontade ficou maior. Não sabia onde Rosch estava. Não conseguia sentí-lo. Não sabia até onde iam seus conhecimentos sobre a galáxia. Mas sabia que existia um lugar onde tudo pode ser encontrado, o Governo. A República. Coruscant.

 _Leia._


	11. Capítulo XI

Quando Luke pousou sua X-Wing na estação de Coruscant sentiu o impacto que era ficar tanto tempo longe da civilização. É claro que havia pessoas em Tatooine, mas a tecnologia de lá nem chegava perto daquela em Coruscant. Tudo era barulhento, brilhante e confuso. Ao sair da nave o Jedi foi recebido por um batalhão apontando suas armas laser para ele.

-Boa tarde.- ele disse irônico, embora não soubesse que horas eram ali.

-Identifique-se.- ordenou um homem de pele negra que Luke acreditou tratar-se do Comandante.

-Luke Skywalker, estou aqui para ver minha irmã.- sabia que ninguém ia acreditar nele. E não podia culpá-los.

Luke parecia um mendigo. Suas roupas estavam sujas de areia e sangue seco que ele tentou ao máximo remover mas não conseguiu. Sem falar na sua barba que faria bom uso de uma navalha. Não era exatamente a imagem que as pessoas tinham de um grande Cavaleiro Jedi.

-Luke Skywalker está desaparecido.

- _Estava._ \- corrigiu. Se tivesse que admitir, diria que estava se divertindo com aquilo, mas algo naquele monte de armas apontadas para ele o fez acreditar que não era hora pra brincadeiras. Além do mais, não tinha muito tempo a perder.- Eu peguei essa X-Wing quando estava em Endor. Veja, eu não levei minha unidade R2- ele apontou para o lugar onde R2 deveria estar, logo atrás da cadeira do piloto.- Tive que usar a Força para me guiar o caminho todo, é muito cansativo. Eu posso explicar melhor, se você chamar minha irmã...

A menção de Leia fez os soldados ficarem ainda mais alertas, nenhuma arma foi abaixada. Luke sentiu algo no ar, algo diferente.

-Senhor, o número da nave confere com uma das que perdemos em Endor.- disse um dos soldados próximos ao Comandante. Ele continuou encarando Luke.

-A Princesa Leia Organa-Solo está ocupada. Você terá que falar apenas comigo... _Skywalker_.- disse o Comandante.

Luke entendeu o recado. Não só ele não estava acreditando como também iria fazê-lo passar por um interrogatório exaustivo e Luke realmente não tinha tempo pra isso. "Organa- _Solo_? Quando foi que isso aconteceu?", se perguntou rapidamente antes de voltar ao assunto em pauta.

-Escute, Comandante Tank... é Tank, não é?- viu o Comandante erguer as sobrancelhas brevemente e ficou satisfeito.- Eu sei que vocês só querem protegê-la, mas minha irmã vai ficar _muito_ irritada se não me deixarem vê-la. E aquela mulher é mortal, eu não iria querer ficar no caminho dela se fosse vocês.

Nenhum deles pareceu muito impressionado com aquela piadinha. Tank, ou pelo menos foi o nome que a Força lhe disse, se aproximou dele.

-Você pode ser um Jedi, mas o que me garante que é Luke Skywalker?

Luke engoliu a seco, não tinha nenhuma prova concreta. Podia muito bem ter matado o verdadeiro Luke e tomado seu lugar, era provavelmente o que estava passando pela cabeça deles.

-Luke!- gritou uma voz surpresa do outro lado. Skywalker sorriu de alívio.

-Wedge!

-Luke!- gritou o amigo de novo, e atravessou a multidão de soldados para lhe dar um abraço.- O que aconteceu com você? Parece um doido varrido.

-Ah, é uma longa história...

-Capitão Antilles, você conhece esse indivíduo?- interrompeu Tank. Seus soldados estavam absolutamente perplexos.

-Claro que conheço! É Luke Skywalker em carne, osso e poeira! Credo... a pessoa não pode nem arrumar uma barba que já esquecem tudo que você fez pela Rebelião.- ele olhou ao redor franzindo a testa.- O que vocês estão fazendo? Abaixem as armas, esse é o homem que matou o Imperador! Se não fosse por ele estaríamos mortos ou presos agora.

Luke abaixou a cabeça. Queria dizer que não fora ele quem matara o Imperador, mas aquela era uma história pra outro dia. Os soldados olharam para Tank desesperados por uma ordem, o Comandante assentiu e eles abaixaram suas armas.

-Desculpe, Sr. Skywalker.- disse um dos soldados corajosamente.

-Tudo bem, nem eu me reconheço mais às vezes.

-Eu sabia que você não tinha morrido, garoto!- ele passou o braço por seus ombros e Luke se lembrou dos velhos tempos.- Todos nós do Esquadrão Rogue apostamos no bolão que você estava vivo. O resto apostou que você morreu, idiotas. Agora eu vou ficar rico.

-Vocês apostaram se eu estava vivo ou não? Por que eu não estou surpreso?- Luke disse aos risos.- Não quero nem saber o que Han e Leia apostaram.

-Ah, Leia não sabe do bolão. Não somos loucos. Mas Han apostou que você estava vivo. Ele disse a todo mundo que só fez isso em sua memória, mas que tinha certeza que você tinha morrido. Os novatos caíram direitinho mas eu, cavalo velho que sou, sabia que era tudo um truque daquele safado.

-Ei, por falar nisso, Han e Leia se casa...?

Tank limpou a garganta querendo chamar a atenção dos dois. Luke ficou genuinamente surpreso, havia se esquecido da presença do Comandante ali.

-Talvez você tenha assuntos mais sérios a tratar agora, Sr. Skywalker.

Luke assentiu, lembrou-se do que o levara até Coruscant e sentiu um peso no seu coração.

-Preciso ver minha irmã.

O Comandante e Wedge se entreolharam.

-Infelizmente isso não será possível no momento, Sr. Skywalker.

Luke olhou de um para o outro, sondando os rostos sérios dos dois. Tinha um mau pressentimento sobre aquilo.

* * *

-Não posso acreditar.- disse o Jedi depois de ouvir a história toda. Estavam na sala do Comandante Tank, onde ninguém podia ouvi-los.- Mon Mothma? Assassinada?

-Mandamos Leia para um lugar seguro, caso estejam atrás dela também.- tranquilizou Wedge. Luke levantou uma sobrancelha.

-Vocês _mandaram_ Leia? Essa é a parte mais inacreditável.

Tank suspirou.

-A Princesa não aceitou nossos termos, ela achou melhor ir a Naboo na esperança de desvendar esse mistério sozinha.

-Nisso eu acredito.

-Naboo? Mas esse é o pior lugar para ela estar.- disse Wedge surpreso. Luke ficou satisfeito por não ser o único ali por fora dos acontecimentos.

-Ela é a líder da Nova República e portanto pode fazer o que achar melhor.- Tank disse em tom de quem encerra o assunto, mas Luke percebeu que ele também não ficou muito satisfeito com aquilo.- Agora precisamos achar novos aposentos para o senhor, Sr. Skywalker. Capitão Antilles...

-Ele pode ficar comigo.- disse Wedge prontamente.

-Não, espere um pouco.- Luke protestou se levantando.- Eu devo ir a Naboo. Preciso ver Leia, é um caso urgente.

Tank o olhou sem a mínima paciência.

-A Princesa tem muitos assuntos para lidar nomento, Sr. Skywalker.

-Eu entendo. Mas ela precisa saber disso.

-O que é, Luke? Nós podemos ajudar.- perguntou Wedge prestativo.

Skywalker refletiu por alguns segundos. Não sabia nada sobre Rosch além do seu nome, que poderia nem ser seu nome verdadeiro, mas sabia que a Força era muito poderosa nele e que ele não a estava usando para o bem. Com alguém assim solto por aí tudo poderia acontecer, precisava reunir aliados que soubessem lidar com esse tipo de poder. Leia era a única que ele conhecia madura o suficiente para ajudá-lo. Teria que treiná-la nas artes Jedi, se preciso fosse, mas de qualquer forma ela era única que entenderia.

-Não, por enquanto não. No futuro, talvez.- Luke olhou para os dois sério.- No caso do começo de uma nova Guerra.

O clima ficou muito pesado depois desse comentário.

-Não podemos mandar outra nave para Naboo.- disse Tank quebrando o silêncio.- Seria muito suspeito, é perigoso.

-Não precisa avisá-los que estou indo. Posso ir numa nave de carga qualquer, elas vivem entrando e saindo dos planetas.

-Chegar assim sem avisar?- Wedge balançou a cabeça.- Não sei não, Luke...

-Eu sei, é horrível. Mas que escolha nós temos?- Luke olhou para o Comandante com medo de receber uma negativa, queria que ele entendesse a gravidade da situação, mas sabia que aquilo era quase impossível para alguém de fora.

-Prepare uma nave de carga, Capitão.- disse finalmente.- Você sabe pilotar uma, Skywalker?

-Sim, senhor.

-Arranje um co-piloto, então.

-Já sei exatamente quem, senhor.- disse Wedge. Luke apertou seu ombro agradecendo o apoio.

-Ótimo, agora vão logo. Terei que diminuir os efeitos do pequeno show que Skywalker deu lá fora.

Luke queria dizer que não precisava ter dado nenhum "show" se ele não tivesse mandado uma tropa atrás dele, mas não queria perdê-lo como aliado. Assim ele e Wedge saíram de sua sala.

-Você vai querer tomar um banho antes, acredito.- comentou Wedge.

-Sim, quero causar uma boa impressão.- ele percebeu que todos paravam para olhá-lo quando ele passava.- Enfim, obrigado por aceitar vir comigo.

-O quê? Eu não vou com você. Tenho trabalho. Sabe... aquela coisa que nós não-Jedi temos que fazer pra sobreviver.

-Então quem...?

-Ah, um velho amigo. Ele acabou de chegar de uma viagem longa, mas acho que não vai se importar de ir com você depois que souber qual é o seu destino.

Luke não conseguiu pensar em ninguém louco o suficiente pra ir nessa viagem praticamente suicida, mas Wedge parecia muito seguro. Mas quando eles cruzaram o corredor Luke entendeu. Ele ouviu ao longe uma voz extremamente familiar. Não uma voz humana. Uma voz de Wookiee.

* * *

-Tudo sairá de acordo com o plano.- ele disse para o holograma.- Confie em mim.

-Na última vez em que confiei em você acabamos atraíndo a tropa de elite da Aliança para Naboo, Homerus.- respondeu o holograma do Governador.

Ele fechou o punho tentando se controlar. Não podia matá-lo, precisava do velho. Por enquanto.

-Sim, o que foi melhor. Agora podemos matar a Rainha e a Princesa num dia só, perante todos. Alguns males vem para o bem, suponho.- Homerus forçou um sorriso.

-Hum... bem colocado. Mas o plano diz respeito apenas a Rainha.

-De qualquer forma conseguiremos cuidar das duas, estando aqui em Naboo. Leia não irá a lugar algum, não enquanto eu estiver aqui.

-Espero que tenha razão. Soube que a Aliança começou suas investigações, logo virão atrás de mim. Aquele falso ataque a minha casa talvez não seja o suficiente para me inocentar...

-Se o plano der certo – e dará - não haverá possibilidade de nenhuma suspeita contra o senhor depois do Dia da Vitória.

-Ótimo. Espero que este seja realmente o fim desta etapa.

-Eu também espero, senhor.- concordou Darth Homerus com os olhos brilhando.- Eu também espero.


	12. Capítulo XII

O sol brilhava forte e o vento batia em seu rosto dando uma sensação agradável. Leia estava descalça então podia sentir a grama em seus pés. Inspirou fundo. Não sentia nenhuma preocupação, sua mente não estava agitada de pensamentos, era como se estivesse no paraíso.

Viu duas figuras ao longe. Uma mais alta usando algo que parecia ser um vestido, ela segurava a mão de uma pessoa mais baixa, provavelmente uma criança. Leia parou, aguardando pacientimente a chegada deles. A figura mais alta tratava-se de uma mulher. Ela era do mesmo tamanho que Leia, seus cabelos castanhos caiam sob seus ombros e trajava um vestido rosa claro de mangas compridas. Tinha um sinal na bochecha e um sorriso que a fazia se lembrar de Luke.

-Finalmente você veio.- ela disse com uma voz fina e delicada..- Você é exatamente como ele descreveu.

-Quem é você?- Leia perguntou com a voz fraca.

-Eu trouxe um presente- ela disse sem responder a pergunta. A mulher colocou a mão no ombro da criança ao seu lado. Leia olhou bem mas, por algum motivo, não conseguia ver seu rosto. Não sabia se era um menino ou uma menina, usava roupas brancas e todo o resto estava embaçado.

-O que você vai experienciar é algo que foi tirado de mim.- a mulher misteriosa continuou.

-O que é?

-Uma tarefa. Uma aventura. Uma benção.

-E se eu não estiver pronta?

-Ninguém está de verdade.- ela esticou a mão para Leia.- aproveite cada momento, o tempo não tem piedade.

Leia segurou sua mão e sentiu algo extremamente familiar. Algo que já sentiu antes.

-Eu amo vocês dois. Mas devem superar o passado se querem progredir.- ela segurou a mão da criança também.- Eu já superei.

Antes que Leia pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa a mulher colocou a mão da criança na sua e ela sentiu uma descarga elétrica passando por seu corpo.

* * *

-O quê?- ouviu a voz de Han do outro lado.- Luke está aqui?

-Foi o a mensagem que recebemos da nave, senhor.- alguém respondeu.

-Tenho que ver isso.

Leia sentou-se com dificuldade e esfregou os olhos com as mãos. Ainda estava na cama, fora tudo um sonho. Seus pensamentos estavam todos desorganizados. Não conseguia se concentrar nas coisas ao seu redor.

-Você não vai acreditar nisso.- disse Han aparecendo ao seu lado.- Alguém chegou numa nave de carga e o piloto disse que é o Luke!

-Luke...?- ela perguntou vagamente.

-Fique aqui, eu vou resolver isso.- ele terminou de se vestir e lhe deu um beijo na testa.- O que foi?- perguntou quando viu seu rosto perdido.

-Nada... eu tive um sonho...

-Ah... bem, não se preocupe. Foi só um sonho.- ele disse sem muito convicção. Sabia que sonhos eram diferentes para quem era Jedi ou algo assim.- Eu volto logo.

Ela assentiu, embora não tenha prestado muita atenção. Quando Han saiu pôde assimilar o fato de que acabara de ver sua mãe.

* * *

-Certo, amigo, você tem um minuto pra me convencer a não te deixar aí perdido no espaço.- Han Solo falou pelo intercomunicador.

-Han, meu amigo! Você não tem ideia de como é bom ouvir sua voz...

-57 segundos.- disse impaciente. Aquela parecia ser a voz de Luke, mas já vira aquele truque antes. Ouviu ele suspirar do outro lado.

-Sabe, eu esperava não ter que fazer isso com você... tudo bem, quem sabe você dê mais ouvidos a esse cara...

Então ele ouviu os rugidos familiares de um Wookiee.

-General Solo, essa é inconfundivelmente a voz de Chewbacca.- disse C-3PO ao seu lado na sala.

-Quieto!- mandou. R2 fez coro a sua ordem bipando para o andróide amarelo.- Chewie, o que está acontecendo? O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

O Wookiee começou a explicar. Han Solo não percebeu, mas estava sorrindo. Chewbacca tinha uma forma interessante de falar. Uma mistura de apreensão, raiva e inocência. Além disso ele tinha um sotaque estranho por passar tanto tempo com humanos, era uma pequena diferença que só Han notaria.

-Certo, basta. Vocês explicam melhor quando chegarem aqui. Vou passar as coordenadas de pouso.

-Vai deixá-los pousar?- perguntou o coordenador da Sala de Comunicação.

-Vou me arriscar, sim.

-A Rainha não ficará satisfeita.

-Ah, acredite em mim, se for mesmo Luke Skywalker a Rainha ficará mais do que satisfeita.- ele disse com um sorriso.

-E se não for?

-Então estamos ferrados. Vamos!- chamou seus soldados para a área de pouso.

-R2, espere por mim.- pediu C-3PO quando R2 saiu atrás de Han.

* * *

-Ele não mudou nem um pouco.- disse Luke com um sorriso se referindo as respostas sarcásticas de Han. Chewie grunhiu ao seu lado.

Ele não sabia qual dos dois estavam mais felizes. Conseguia sentir a animação de Chewbacca e ele mesmo mal podia esperar para rever os amigos. Mesmo que não tivesse uma boa mensagem para Leia queria muito conversar com a irmã.

-Certo, está pronto?- perguntou. O Wookiee assentiu.

Aquela nave era muito pesada, então o pouso foi bastante complicado. Ainda mais com todas aquelas árvores por perto. Luke gostou de ver todo aquele verde, no entanto. A última vez em que vira algo assim foi em Endor, mas aquela vegetação era bastante hostil. Naboo parecia ser pacífica em todos os aspectos.

Assim que pousaram ele riu satisfeito e colocou a mão no ombro do Wookiee.

-Bom trabalho!

Ele abraçou Luke de novo. Fazia isso a cada cinco minutos desde que o vira.

-Está bem... vamos sair daqui.- disse entre risos. Os dois se levantaram e Luke abriu as portas.

Encontrou vários soldados apontando armas para ele. Não se importou, já estava acostumado.

-Juntos novamente.- disse quando viu Han.

-Ah, vocês gêmeos Skywalker... não conseguem viver sem mim.

Han foi até eles e Luke esticou os braços para lhe dar um abraço, mas Chewie chegou primeiro.

-Calma, bola de pelos, você vai me partir ao meio.- Chewbacca grunhiu em resposta.

-Sr. Luke! É tão bom vê-lo.- disse C-3PO passando pelos soldados que já haviam abaixado as armas, mas continuavam olhando receiosos para o Wookiee.

-Obrigado, C-3PO.- viu R2-D2 bipando do lado dele.- Você também, R2.

-De onde veio essa barba?- Han perguntou quando foi abraçar o amigo.

-É uma longa história. Ei, cadê a Leia?

-Ela acabou de acordar. Vai ficar muito feliz em ver você. Acho que ela precisa de alguém pra falar sobre essas coisas de Jedi.

-É... eu também.- disse com um peso no coração.

Eles foram caminhando até o palácio. Luke admirava tudo ao redor.

-General Solo, devemos avisar à Rainha?- perguntou um dos soldados.

-Ah, deixem isso comigo.

-A Rainha não sabe que estou aqui?- perguntou preocupado.

-Não se preocupe, ela vai amar você. Um Jedi perto dela? É a desculpa perfeita para...- ele se interrompeu.

-Para...?

-Não posso discutir isso aqui.- disse sério.- Também é uma longa história.

-Hum... acho que temos que sentar e trocar algumas palavras. Não sei de nada que está acontecendo.

-Vai demorar um século pra te atualizar, amigo. Em resumo: Os vilões estão vencendo. Por enquanto.

-Ah, disso eu já sei.- ele passou a mão pelo cinto, onde guardava o seu sabre de luz. Teria que fazer outro e rápido.

Quando chegaram no palácio viu alguém na entrada.

- _Luke!_

- _Leia!_

Ele correu até a irmã que o abraçou.

-Ah, Luke... tanta coisa... tanta coisa aconteceu...

-Eu sei, irmã, eu sei...

Sentiu o coração dela bater depressa e era como se tudo estivesse certo novamente. Sua família despedaçada e estranha estava unida. Seu pai, sua mãe, seus tios, sua avó... todos ali naquele abraço. Enquanto tivessem um ao outro, teriam todos.


	13. Capítulo XIII

-Luke Skywalker. Sua reputação o precede.- disse a Rainha sorrindo satisfeita em seu trono. Luke estava de joelhos perante ela.

-Obrigado, Majestade. Minha irmã me falou sobre sua bondade e inteligência.

-Por favor, levante-se.- ela levantou a mão delicadamente para ele, seu rosto ficando vermelho.- Não sabia que a Princesa Leia Organa era sua irmã.

-Fomos separados quando ainda éramos bebês.- explicou Leia. Luke levantou-se.

-Sim, somos gêmeos.

-Gêmeos?- ela franziu a testa.- Ouvi dizer que são muito raros.

-Somos sim, Majestade.- Luke respondeu sorrindo.- Não sabiam como reagir quando nascemos. Veja só, Leia foi criada na Realeza de Alderaan enquanto que eu fui mandado para uma fazenda em Tatooine.

A Rainha riu deliciada. Han Solo mordeu a própria língua, Leia segurava sua mão com força sabendo exatamente o que se passava na cabeça dele. Han sabia que a Rainha ia gostar de Luke, aquela mulher adora um título. Mas mesmo assim era uma tortura presenciar aquilo. Intimamente se arrependeu de não ter dito que era um rei ou algo assim quando chegou em Naboo. Teria recebido um tratamento muito melhor.

-Ela é muito amigável.- declarou Luke quando saíram da Sala do Trono. Han bufou.

-Mas, Luke, o que você veio fazer aqui?- perguntou Leia mudando de assunto. Ela ainda segurava a mão do marido e aproveitou para pegar a mão do irmão também. Os dois estavam ali. Do jeito que ela queria.

-Sim...- ele ficou sério ao se lembrar do que o trouxe até lá.- Hum... Posso falar com você à sós, Leia? Sem ofensa, Han.

-Ofensa? Não, imagine...- respondeu Han sarcástico.- Venha, Chewie, vamos deixar os gêmeos raros conversarem.

Chewbacca grunhiu repreendendo o amigo pelo tom mal-educado. Leia lhe deu um beijo na bochecha.

-Não se preocupe, eu conto tudo depois.- Não era uma mentira. Leia já estava cheia de segredos. Sua mãe, seu sonho, sua conexão com Naboo e agora o que Luke tinha a dizer... seria um alívio contar tudo a ele.

-Está bem. Vamos, Chewie. Vou lhe mostrar o lugar.- ele parecia um pouco menos irritado quando saiu junto com o Wookiee para os jardins.

-Ele vai ficar bem, só teve alguns desentendimentos com a Rainha.- disse Leia.

-Sim, percebi.- respondeu Luke, que na verdade não estava muito preocupado com aquilo.- Tem algum lugar mais reservado para conversarmos?

-Sim, meu quarto lá embaixo. Vamos.- caminharam ainda de mãos dadas pelo corredor.

-Leia, eu soube o que aconteceu com Mon Mothma.- Luke sentiu a mão dela apertar a sua com mais força quando disse o nome da amiga.- Você está bem?

-Sim... na medida do possível.- ela suspirou.- Honestamente, Luke, as coisas não tem andado muito fáceis sem você.

-Eu sei...- ele sentiu-se culpado. Deve ter sido muito difícil para Leia admitir aquilo.- Mas você tem companhia, certo? Você e Han se casaram...

Ela revirou os olhos.

-Não foi nada demais. Não teve festa nem nada, honestamente eu só fiz porque Han insistiu muito. Por mim continuaríamos morando juntos sem nenhuma mudança.

-Você é tão romântica, irmã.- comentou rindo.

-Mas e quanto a você? Arrumou alguma Jedi bonita e esguia por aí?- ela provocou ao invés de mandá-lo se calar. Uma tática que aprendera com Han.

Luke ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Ah, não, não... não tive muito tempo para essas coisas.

-Bem, a Rainha gostou muito de você. E ela é solteira.- continuou sem piedade.

-Certo, entendi... não vou mais me meter na sua vida pessoal, irmã.

Leia riu.

-Tudo bem, irmão. Eu só estava brincando... Luke?

Ele parou em frente a sala de jantar.

-Está tudo bem?

Luke não respondeu. Ele entrou na sala como se estivesse hipinotizado por algo lá dentro. O Jedi parou defronte a uma das tapeçarias.

-Luke, o que foi?- perguntou Leia que não gostava de ficar por fora dos acontecimentos.

Ele apenas olhava impressionado para a tapeçaria. Ela acompanhou seu olhar e levou a mão à boca, pois também vira o que ele vira.

- _Padmé Amidala!_ \- exclamaram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

-Você a conhece?- perguntaram em uníssono olhando um para o outro.

-Ela era Rainha de Naboo. - respondeu Leia.

-Ela era nossa mãe!- exclamou Luke.

-Eu sei!

Os dois sorriram.

-Eu tive um sonho com ela. Mas eu não sabia que era de Naboo. Muito menos que era Rainha.- explicou Luke.

-Mon Mothma me deixou um diário, ainda não o li todo, mas uma parte dizia que nossa mãe era de Naboo. Por isso vim para cá. E...- Leia mordeu o lábio.- Eu também sonhei com ela.

-Mesmo?!- Luke estava louco por mais informações sobre a mãe.- O que ela fazia? No meu sonho ela e nosso pai se encontravam pela primeira vez.

-Hum... não foi assim. Foi... diferente.- ela franziu a testa pensativa.- Não sonhei com coisas que já aconteceram.

-Ah... você tem sorte.- Luke olhou para baixo um pouco desapontado.- Vi nosso pai fazer coisas horríveis.

-Não me conte. Não quero saber.- então ela viu em seu olhar o fardo que ele carregara esse tempo todo.- Pelo menos não agora, Luke, temos coisas mais urgentes para nos preocuparmos.

-Certo.- concordou, mas era difícil lembrar-se de Mel e Rosch quando sua mãe estava lhe olhando de volta agora mesmo. E não era um sonho.

Leia parecia pensar a mesma coisa. Os gêmeos Skywalker encararam a tapeçaria como se estivessem diante de um altar. Então algo passou pela mente de Leia.

-É isso!- disse involuntariamente. Luke olhou para ela curioso.

-Minha mãe é de Naboo, o que significa que eu sou de Naboo, certo?

O irmão franziu a testa.

-Hum... acho que sim.

Ela sorria como se tivesse solucionado um enigma difícil.

-Você me acha parecida com a Rainha?- perguntou.

Luke sentiu-se como um garoto do interior conversando com uma grande princesa novamente. Ou seja, não estava entendendo nada.


	14. Capítulo XIV

- _De jeito nenhum!-_ berrou Han quando Leia lhe contou sua ideia.

-Han...- começou Leia, com um olhar repreensivo.

-Talvez eu devesse deixar vocês dois conversando...- disse Luke se levantando. Chewbacca grunhiu concordando. Han fez sinal para que eles se calassem.

-Isso é um absurdo! Já existe um assassino lá fora querendo te matar e você ainda quer o assassino da Rainha atrás de você também.

-Primeiro, eles podem ser o mesmo assassino.- argumentou Leia.- E segundo, isso tudo foi _sua_ ideia!

- _Minha_ ideia?!

Luke se afastou um pouco do general. Nunca vira Han tão irritado, e seus sentidos Jedi recebiam aquelas emoções com ainda mais força. Imaginou que Leia também estava sentindo aquilo, mas ao contrário dele ela não demonstrou medo nem receio. "Deve estar acostumada", pensou.

-Minha ideia era a respeito de uma pessoa _treinada_ e _preparada_ se disfarçar e tomar o lugar da Rainha. Não minha esposa, que nunca nem sequer esteve em Naboo.

Leia encarou o marido com fúria nos olhos.

-Com licença, eu lutei em muito mais batalhas do que você, _General_ Solo. E eu tenho experiência com os costumes da Realeza nesses tipos de eventos. E mesmo que não tenha sido criada em Naboo... está no meu sangue.

Ela olhou de relance para Luke. Os dois tinha uma visão de "família" que a maioria das pessoas não entendia. Sabia que Han era uma delas.

-Ah, e isso é outra coisa!- exclamou Han indignado.- Por quê só agora eu fiquei sabendo dessa árvore genealógica "nabooniana"? Hum?

-Bem, eu também fui pega de surpesa.- disse Leia levemente ofendida.- Minha família tem sido um grande mistério, sabe.

Luke baixou a cabeça. Han cruzou os braços.

-Está certo... então de repente você acha que entende tudo de Naboo e que pode salvar a todos, não é? Engraçado como você não percebeu isso quando jantamos com a Rainha naquela noite.

Chewie alertou o amigo para tomar cuidado com as palavras, Han o ignorou.

-Sabia que você não iria entender.- ela disse revirando os olhos.

-O que é?

-Han, isso é algo que eu tenho que fazer. Foi por isso que eu vim pra cá, será que você não percebe?

-Interessante, pensei que você veio pra cá porque quis desobedecer seus superiores. Já li isso em lugar... filhos de ricos que fazem coisas inconsequentes pra fingir que as vidas deles tem algum sentido.

Leia lhe deu um tapa. Luke parasilou, sentiu como se tanto o comentário de Han quanto o tapa tivessem sido para ele. Já vira Han e Leia brigarem, claro – quem nunca? - mas aquela briga era diferente. Segurou o braço de Chewbacca, o Wookiee parecia muito abalado com aquilo tudo. Como se estivesse vendo os pais brigarem.

-Certo...- ele passou a mão pela bochecha vermelha. Leia não tinha nenhuma sombra de arrependimento no rosto.- Bem, princesa, você pode fazer o que quiser mas não vai conseguir o que quer. Infelizmente pra você, eu ainda sou o general por aqui.

-Veremos.- Leia parecia muito determinada. Ela saiu do quarto batendo a porta.

Ninguém disse mais nada depois disso. Han parecia ainda muito zangado, mas Luke conseguia sentir suas verdadeiras emoções. Ele tentou pensar rapidamente em algo para aliviar o clima.

-Ela só está muito abalada porque acabou de descobrir quem é nossa mãe. Dê-lhe um tempo.

Han bufou. Os dois sabiam que aquilo não era verdade.

-Nós temos uma família muito problemática, não é fácil.

-Todas as famílias são problemáticas.- disse Han misterioso. Luke não soube mais o que dizer. Perguntou-se o que Leia fora fazer, estava obviamente muito machucada mas a irmã não era de chorar pelos cantos.

-Ela vai falar com a Rainha.- disse Han como se tivesse lido seus pensamentos.- As duas são muito amiguinhas, ela provavelmente vai querer seguir esse plano.

-E o que você vai fazer?

-Eu?- ele olhou para Luke.- Eu vou deixar.

* * *

-Pelos céus, este lugar é enerme!- exclamou C-3PO no corredor. R2 bipou ao seu lado.- Não, nós ainda não passamos por aqui, R2. Pare de dizer que estamos andando em círculos.

R2 insistiu que estavam andando em círculos sim.

-Ora, seu dróide teimoso. Veja só, nós não passamos por essa planta... hum... exótica.- C-3PO ficava bastante incomodado por não saber os nomes dos vegetais de Naboo, como um dróide protocolar e fluente em mais 6.000.000 de formas de comunicação, deveria saber os detalhes de todos ou da maioria dos planetas.

R2 bipou irritadiço.

-Não, as plantas daqui não são todas iguais! Elas tem diferenças óbvias, mas isso é uma coisa que um dróide simples como você não entenderia então nem vou perder meu tempo explicando.

"Que conveniente.", disse R2 em forma de bipes.

-Oh, olhe! É a Princesa Leia vindo em nossa direção.

-Saia da frente, C-3PO.- mandou ao passar pelos dróides em disparada. Leia sentia que poderia matar um naquele momento, desejou que o assassino de Mon Mothma estivesse ali, seria uma briga rápida.

-Minha nossa! O que será que a deixou tão transtornada?

R2 resaltou que ela estava muito mais do que transtornada quando a princesa virou à direita e seguiu seu caminho em direção aos aposentos da Rainha.

-Com licença, senhor.- pediu C-3PO quando viu um dos serviçais da Rainha passar carregando um objeto na mão que ele não conseguiu identificar do que se tratava.- Perdoe-me, mas estamos muito perdidos. Poderia nos informar onde fica a Sala das Máquinas?

-"Sala das Máquinas"?- perguntou o homem confuso.

-Sim, onde vocês guardam seus dróides. Não me sinto muito bem ocupando um dos seus quartos.

-Ah, nós não temos uma sala dessas.

-Não?!- exclamou chocado. R2-D2 balançou-se agitado. "Não disse a você?!", bipou.

-Não, nós não temos muitos dróides. Preferimos deixar as coisas o mais naturais possíveis.

"Essa coisa na sua mão é feita de madeira, por acaso?", bipou R2. O objeto nas mãos dele parecia uma espécie de tranca, mas era muito moderna. Os dois dróides nunca haviam visto uma daquelas. Era um contraste muito grande entre ela e o ambiente natural e bucólico em que eles estavam.

-R2, não seja rude!- repreendeu o dróide protocolar.- Existe algum lugar menos... hum... "humano" em que possamos ficar?

-Hum... acho que vocês podem usar um dos armários de vassouras.- respondeu o homem.

-Oh, não!- lamentou C-3PO. Não estava nem um pouco feliz com aquele plano.


	15. Capítulo XV

-Bem... isto é... bastante surpreendente...- disse a Rainha passando a mão por seu robe, recuperando-se do choque.

-Também fui pega de surpresa, Majestade.- Leia estava ajoelhada diante da Rainha. Olhava para seu rosto enquanto tentava disfarçar a raiva que sentia. Queria que ela a visse como uma mulher segura e determinada, e não uma esposa zangada com seu marido.

-Compreendo a natureza de seu pedido, Alteza. Mas não me encontro em posição de aceitá-lo. Por favor, levante-se.

Leia se levantou ainda mantendo contato visual. O quarto da Rainha era enorme, tinha uma cama maior que um Wookiee e mais larga que o Jabba. As cortinas eram de seda e o tapete felpudo provavelmente de alguma pele de animal caríssima. A penteadeira tinha um espelho banhado a ouro e várias joias e acessórios finos estavam a mostra.

A princesa perguntou-se se aquela vida privilegiada não atrapalhava a visão que a Rainha tinha das necessidades do povo de Naboo. É verdade que ela era realeza em Alderaan, mas nunca fora tão mimada. Fora treinada para ser, antes de mais nada, uma diplomata e uma comandante. Odiava as aulas de etiqueta e nunca fora muito boa em se vestir de forma glamurosa.

Com certeza se Han estivesse ali chamaria a Rainha de "dondoca" e questionaria sua inteligência. "Como ele fez comigo.", pensou Leia. Em algum lugar uma lágrima queria sair, mas ela conseguiu contê-la.

-Majestade, lhe asseguro que estou em plenas condições de lidar com qualquer problema que possa ocorrer. Fui treinada em artes de combate e tenho muita experiência provinda da minha atuação na Aliança Rebelde. Lutei na Batalha de Endor e sobrevivi a diversas formas de tortura durante o domínio do Império.

Leia também ia mencionar que sabia usar a Força, mas a verdade é que ela não era tão versada nessa área quanto Luke.

-Sem dúvidas você enfrentou uma série de desafios, é verdadeiramente filha de sua mãe.- ela piscou.- Mas não posso permitir que faça mais este sacrifício. Tenho certeza de que Padmé Amidala concordaria comigo.

-Majestade, eu sou atualmente a líder da Nova República. Também estou sendo perseguida. Meus inimigos são os mesmos que os seus. Se pegarmos seu perseguidor temos uma grande chance de pegarmos o assassino de Mon Mothma e restaurarmos a ordem.- ela parou.- Posso não ser de Naboo. Mas minha mãe o era e defender este novo planeta que poderia chamar de "lar" não me é nenhum sacrifício. É uma honra.

A Rainha suspirou.

-É uma grande oradora, vai lhe servir bem... quando for discursar em meu lugar no Dia da Vitória.

Leia sorriu.

-Mas...- continuou a Rainha.- primeiro será examinada por um médico de confiaça, não um robô. Só assim ficarei tranquila quanto ao seu estado mental. Não quero que você faça isso apenas pelo choque de ter descoberto quem era sua mãe ou por simples rebeldia. E...- ela interrompeu quando Leia fez menção de falar.- vamos reforçar a segurança. Jamais me perdoarei se algo acontecer a filha de Padmé Amidala.

A princesa fez uma mesura.

-Obrigada, Majestade.

-Por favor...- ela disse.- me chame de Johanna.

* * *

Thomas lutava contra a tempestade de areia. Seu speeder parara de funcionar e ele teria que continuar a pé. Provavelmente morreria em algumas horas. "Jedi não desistem", pensou. Agarrava o sabre de luz roubado como se fosse sua única esperança.

Seus pais também eram Jedi. Lembrava-se bem de quando partiram para guerra e nunca mais voltaram. Nem os pais daquela tonta da Mel. Isso foi há vários anos, de repente ele se viu como um chefe de família. Não demorou muito até sofrerem ataques do maldito Império. Queriam saber onde estavam seus pais. "Como vou saber?!", ele disse, "Foram vocês quem os mataram!".

Então eles tiveram que fugir. Thomas levou todos para o planeta mais distante que pôde. Não sabia bem porquê tinha trazido a bebê chorona da Mel, talvez ficara com pena dela por ter perdido os pais também. Esperava que ela pudesse ser de alguma utilidade eventualmente, mas não. Ela só sabia reclamar e estragar tudo. Devia tê-la deixado para morrer.

Inventara nomes falsos para todos, menos para ela. Não havia necessidade, "Mel" era um nome nulo, como a dona. Ela tinha a Força. Thomas sempre soube disso. Mas era fraca. Jamais pensou que algum dia um grande Jedi iria querer treiná-la. "Não mesmo.", pensou, "Luke Skywalker também é fraco.". Com certeza havia algo errado na história que ouvira, jamais aquele Jedi teria destruído o Império.

Será que haveria algum Jedi poderoso o suficiente para treiná-lo? Ou será que agora Thomas estaria completamente só?


	16. Capítulo XVI

Ele finalizava os últimos ajustes com calma. Era bom ter algum controle depois de tudo que acontecera.

-Não é o sabre. É o Jedi.- disse para si mesmo como um mantra.

Quando fez seu último sabre teve a sensação de que era mais eficiente do que o anterior, e esse não foi diferente. Mas não era bem a espada, era a pessoa que a manejva.

-Entre.- ele disse ao ouvir alguém bater na porta.

-Luke, nós temos que conversar.- Leia disse entrando rapidamente no quarto.

-Temos mesmo.- concordou.

-O que está fazendo?- perguntou franzindo a testa.

Luke respondeu ativando seu sabre de luz. Era verde, como o anterior.

-Fiz um pouco mais leve que o outro. Agora é mais ágil.

-O que aconteceu com o seu?

Luke ficou sério.

-Foi roubado.

-Roubado?

-Primeiro me diga o que se passa com você.- disse Luke diplomático.

Leia parecia preocupada.

-Você vai ficar para o Dia da Vitória, não é?

-Para onde mais eu iria?

-Eu não sei!- exclamou Leia na defensiva.- Você está sempre fugindo.

O tom de voz o assustou.

-Desculpe.- disse a princesa de repente aparentando estar muito cansada.- É que... eu sei que você tem coisas a fazer, mas você poderia ficar mais um pouco? Vou precisar de toda proteção que puder.

Luke assentiu, mas curioso. Quando Leia admitia que precisava de proteção é porque algo muito sério acontecera.

-Acredito que todos os acontecimentos estejam interligados.

-O que quer dizer?

Luke suspirou e apagou o sabre.

-Leia, eu voltei para Tatooine.

-Eu sabia que você voltaria!- exclamou vitoriosa. Fizera secretamente uma lista de lugares que Luke poderia estar escondido e Tatooine estava no topo.

-Precisava voltar.

-Entendo.

-Lá eu conheci essa menina... uma garotinha... ela morava com os primos. Leia, ela tinha a Força.

-Você acha que ela poderia ser uma Jedi?

-Provavelmente. Mas o primo dela... ele tinha a Força também, só que diferente. Foi ele quem roubou meu sabre de luz e fugiu.

-Você acha que ele é perigoso.- concluiu Leia.

-Você tinha que vê-lo. A maldade exalava dele, nunca conheci um ser humano igual.

-O que vai fazer?

-Bem, eu não sei onde ele está.- Luke contou-lhe a história com mais detalhes. Como Rosch havia se mostrado muito poderoso de repente até a angústia que foi ver Mel ferida.

-Ele não deve ter ido muito longe.- tranquilizou Leia. Depois o repreendeu.- Você não devia ter deixado a garota.

-Leia, eu precisava de você. Quando cheguei aqui percebi que está tudo conectado. Há uma perturbação na Força, algo está errado.

-Sim... também tenho essa impressão.- confessou.

-Não posso enfrentar isso sozinho. Leia, está na hora de você ser treinada.

A princesa o olhou alarmada.

-Mas Luke... eu não posso.

-Claro que pode, você tem a mesma capacidade que eu.

-Não é isso... eu...- ela mordeu o lábio, procurando as palavras.- Meu mundo é muito diferente. Não posso ser uma Jedi, Luke. Eu tenho uma casa, um trabalho... não posso sumir para um lugar distante com você, me desculpe.

-É um fardo pesado.- admitiu Luke.- Mas você não precisa sumir, pode lutar exatamente onde você está.

-Luke, eu sou a líder da República, e se algum dia eu precisar declarar guerra? Ou expulsar algum Sistema? Ou prender alguém? Eu sei o que eu faria nessas situações, mas o que uma Jedi faria?

Luke assentiu.

-Então você decidiu ser a líder definitivamente.

Leia não lhe dissera que estava em dúvida sobre isso, mas não precisava. A princesa o encarou.

-Por enquanto, sim. Mas...

-É complicado, porque...

-Sim.

É claro que nenhum dos dois eram ditatoriais, mas ser filho de Darth Vader trazia uma série de consequências. Talvez algum parente dele assumir a posição de líder não seja a coisa mais desejável para a República agora que precisava de todo o apoio da Galáxia.

-Mas estive pensando...- continuou Leia- É como se nossa mãe tivesse sido a fundadora da Aliança. Ela foi a primeia a resistir a Vader e o Imperador.

Luke fechou os olhos, tentando tirar da cabeça a imagem de uma garota inocente que sorria ao ser chamada de "anjo".

-Como sabe disso?

-Li o diário de Mon Mothma ontem à noite. É muito...- sua voz falhou.

-Perturbador.- completou Luke, lembrando-se de seus sonhos.

-Um pouco. Mas também triste. Incomoda o fato de sabermos tão pouco sobre nossos pais.

Luke concordou.

-Acredito que Yoda diria para nos voltarmos para o futuro. Mas se ignorarmos o passado podemos cometer os mesmos erros.

-Por isso você não quis treinar a garota Mel. Você teme que ela vá para o Lado Sombrio como o nosso pai.- disse Leia que também não precisava fazer muitas perguntas para saber como o irmão se sentia.

-Ela é uma criança. Não pode fazer nada contra o que estamos enfrentando.

-Ela não será uma criança para sempre. Talvez você pudesse começar agora e...

-Não!- insistiu o Jedi.- Ela será treinada quando e se for necessário.

Leia não se intimidou.

-Isso está acontecendo na família dela. Ela está envolvida quer você queria ou não. E não é sua culpa!- acrescentou adivinhando os pensamentos do outro.

-O treinamento Jedi não é fácil. Não é só fazer objetos flutuarem e manejar um sabre de luz. É doloroso, cansativo... eu quase quebrei.- confessou.

-Você mesmo disse que ela é muito pura. Aproveite este momento, se o primo dela voltar...

-Se o primo dela voltar e ela o seguir só vai confirmar o que eu digo. Crianças são muito impressionáveis, claro que ela quer ser Jedi agora. Um estranho bondoso surgiu em sua casa lhe oferecendo a galáxia inteira. Mas e quando o treinamento começar, quando as coisas ficarem mais tortuosas...

-Pelo que você me contou ela não parece ser do tipo que "se quebra" facilmente.

-Nosso pai era um escravo. Ele era uma boa pessoa. Seu treinamento foi impiedoso e ele cedeu.

-Você não sabe como foi esse treinamento.

-Exatamente. E se eu cometesse os mesmos erros que Obi-Wan e os outros sem saber? Não faço ideia do que seria de mim se uma aprendiz virasse...

Ele não terminou a frase. Leia deu-se por vencida.

-Então, você está disposto a arriscar perdê-la agora.

-Uma das coisas que aprendi no meu treinamento foi a ter paciência. Então, de certa forma... eu já estou treinando-a.

-E ela sabe disso?

Luke lembrou-se da promessa que lhe deu, de que voltaria.

-Talvez, sim.

Leia suspirou. Luke franziu a testa.

-Você está bem?

Sabia que havia algo mais que a irmã não estava lhe contando.

-Sim, estou...

-Você e Han ainda estão brigados?

Ela piscou.

-Sim.

-Não se preocupe. Han não costuma guardar mágoa. Até o Dia da Vitória ele vai voltar ao normal.

Ela assentiu, mas não falou nada.

-Você sabe que ele não quis dizer nada daquilo, não é?- Luke perguntou cauteloso.

-Sim, sei...- Leia olhou para o nada por alguns instantes, ela fez menção de que ia falar e Luke aguardou, mas por fim disse apenas:

-Tenho que ir. Eles querem tirar minhas medidas para o vestido.

-Está bem.- ela falou com tanta dor que Luke sentiu vontade de abraçá-la.- Aqui...

Ele tirou um outro sabre de luz da capa. Leia olhou para ele com os olhos arregalados.

-Você tem sorte, eu comecei com um que nem foi feito para mim. Eu sei...- disse rapidamente quando ela ia começar a falar.- Mas talvez você mude de ideia. Nunca se sabe.

Leia olhou para o objeto como se fosse uma bomba. Ela o apanhou delicadamente. Era mais pesado do que ela imaginava. Quando apertou o botão uma luz branca apareceu.

-Muito útil no escuro.- disse Luke sorrindo.

-Obrigada.- disse Leia meio sem jeito. Intimamente ela pensava que jamais usaria aquela coisa.

-Por nada.- Luke sentia-se mais tranquilo.

Ela apagou o sabre e virou-se para porta. Houve outro momento no qual ela debatia algo mentalmente, então resolveu se pronunciar:

-Luke.

-Sim?

-Por favor, raspe essa barba assim que possível. Está horrível.

* * *

O Dia da Vitória amanheceu como qualquer outro. Leia já esteve em batalhas perigosas antes, mas aquela era diferente pois teria que se passar por outra pessoa. Também nunca tivera que se aprontar tanto assim.

Assim que acordou mal teve tempo de se alimentar e foi levada para fazer o cabelo, a maquiagem... nem no dia de seu casamento fora tão arrumada.

-Admito que é uma mudança interessante. Não me lembro da última vez em que vesti uma roupa tão leve.- disse a Rainha ao seu lado.

Ela estava vestida como uma serviçal comum. Uma roupa cor de carmim, meio enjoosa. Usava pouca maquiagem, de modo que Leia viu seu rosto pela primeira vez. Era muito bonita, tinha um sorriso caloroso e uns olhos sonhadores.

Leia murmurou algo tentando concordar com a animação dela, mas simplesmente não conseguia. Sentia-se como uma boneca de porcelana. Mal podia se movimentar então ela preferiu não se virar para olhar-se no espelho.

-Majestade, estamos prontos.- disse o Chefe da Guarda entrando na sala.

-Sim, já estamos indo.- respondeu a Rainha. Ele fez uma reverência acanhada. Leia percebeu que não era a única que estranhava ver a Rainha daquele jeito. Foi neste momento que Luke – de cara limpa - entrou.

Nada, a não ser a enorme consideração que ele tinha pela irmã e pelo que ela estava fazendo, impedia Luke de rir daquela cena. Leia não combinava em nada com aquela vestimenta. As poucas vezes em que usara um vestido não eram nem de longe tão apavoneados como aquele.

-Você está ótima.- mentiu tentando manter a pose. Leia lançou-lhe um olhar mortífero.- Você é muito corajosa.- substituiu, tentando animá-la.

Han Solo não era tão cuidadoso com as palavras e os gestos. Assim que ouviu as gargalhadas sabia de quem era.

-Você está sensacional!- disse ácido. Chewbacca grunhiu repreendendo-o.

-Tudo bem, Chewie.- ela não olhou para o marido fingindo estar analisando o bordado do vestido.

-Esta sala é para as senhoritas, peço que se retirem.- disse a Rainha. Era mentira, sabia que amiga só queria poupar-lhe da chacota. Achava que já eram amigas àquela altura, afinal, estava disposta a morrer por ela.

Os meninos olharam para ela um tanto surpresos.

-Claro, já estávamos indo, só queríamos saber se estava tudo bem...- disse Luke sem tirar os olhos dela. Leia segurou um sorrisinho, achava que logo mais o irmão precisaria de um babador.

-Estamos ótimas, obrigada.- disse Johanna com a mesma impaciência de sempre.

-Percebi...- disse Han, num tom de voz que Leia reconheceu de anos atrás, quando estavam na Millennium e ela o havia chamado de "canalha".

Aquilo já estava ficando sem graça.

-Vocês querem sair, por favor?- pediu Leia irritada.

-Claro, claro... vamos...- disse Luke pondo a mão no ombro de Han.

-Eu gostaria de falar com minha esposa à sós, se não for muito incômodo.- disse Han de repente ficando muito sério.

Todos olharam para Leia. Pelo rosto de Johanna, ela acreditava que aquilo era uma má ideia. Mas Leia assentiu.

-Tudo bem.

Eles se retiraram. Luke olhou para Han como que o avisando para segurar a língua, então fechou a porta atrás de si. Solo se aproximou dela.

-Você está ridícula.

-Não é assim que pedidos de desculpas funcionam.

Ele riu.

-É, eu nunca fui muito bom nisso...

-Nota-se.

-Mas eu sinto muito, mesmo assim.

-Eu sei.- ela disse com um sorrisinho. Ele também sorriu.

-Tome cuidado lá fora. Eu sei que geralmente você é ótima nessas coisas, mas dessa vez você não vai poder correr.- ele parecia realmente preocupado.

-Eu sei. Mas você e Luke estarão lá, será como nos velhos tempos.- ela tentou sorrir, mas estava muito nervosa.- Han... tem uma coisa que... você deveria saber...

-O quê?

Ela se debateu se deveria contar ou não ao Han. Não sabia como reagiria. Tinha certeza de que iria enlouquecer e pedir que desistisse daquela ideia maluca de se fazer de Rainha. Ela mesma pensara em desistir várias vezes. Mas ele precisava saber. Não podia ir sem contá-lo, talvez nunca mais voltasse.

-Eu estou grávida.

Seu rosto tomou várias expressões num momento só. Ficou emocionado, então apreensivo e por fim aterrorizado.

-Leia...

-Sim.

-A quanto tempo você sabe?

-A Rainha me pediu um exame médico depois que lhe contei meu plano. Han, não posso desistir agora...- ela continuou quando viu que ele iria argumentar.-... eu pensei nisso, não posso. É nossa única chance.

-Podemos pensar em outra coisa. Nós sempre pensamos em outra coisa. Ainda temos tempo.

-Não, Han...

-Você só está sendo teimosa.

-É agora ou nunca.

-Bom, que seja nunca então! E daí que uma Rainha mimada morra? Você não pode morrer. Nem nosso...

Ele olhou para chão. Leia segurou seu rosto com as mãos.

-Nosso bebê merece crescer em uma galáxia segura, querido.

-Vivi tempo o suficiente para saber que a galáxia nunca está segura.- declarou. Leia viu a preocupação se intensificar em seus olhos. Agora ele já era pai.

-Han, se a Rainha morrer o assassino continuará livre. E ele virá atrás de mim. Você sabe disso.

-Você pode deixar a liderança da República pra outra pessoa e aí podemos te mandar para um planeta seguro bem distante, nos confins da galáxia. Ouvi falar de coisas ótimas de um lugar chamado Tatooine.

Ela riu.

-Eu já ouvi coisa diferente...

-Escolhemos outro planeta então.

-E onde é que você ficaria nesse plano maravilhoso?

Ele não respondeu.

-Certo, é um plano idiota. Mas podemos pensar em outra coisa.

-Han!

-Quem mais sabe?

-Ninguém. Só você e o médico. Eu o convenci a não contar para a Rainha, dizendo que era nossa única chance de pegar o assassino.

Pensou em contar para o irmão, mas achou que seria melhor Han saber primeiro. Ele tinha prioridade em certos assuntos.

-Podemos fugir agora! Estamos sozinhos, ninguém vai perceber. Vamos sair pela porta de trás.

-E o Chewie? E o Luke?

-Luke é um Jedi, ele vai descobrir onde nós estamos e vai nos encontrar. E Chewie virá com ele.

-Han...

-Pense nisso, vamos para algum planeta paradisíaco. Sem preocupações, nem conflitos...

-Você está ouvindo o que está dizendo?

-Escute aqui, mocinha...- Han começou apontando o dedo pra ela.- Eu sou o chefe dessa família e eu decido...

-General Solo! Princesa Leia! Estamos há muito tempo prontos para começar.- declarou C-3PO entrando na sala de repente.- Não podemos mais nos demorar.

Han olhou para o robô com tanta raiva que Leia agradeceu por ele não poder usar a Força para destruí-lo ali mesmo. Luke entrou na sala mais delicadamente.

-Desculpa, gente. Mas é melhor nós irmos andando agora.- ele olhou temeroso para os dois achando que estavam brigando novamente.

Leia olhou para o marido, decidiu que só iria continuar se ele estivesse bem. Han se deu por vencido.

-Estamos indo agora.- ele disse.

Os dois se entreolharam. Leia sabia que estavam pensando a mesma coisa. Não se lembravam da última vez que se beijaram e agora o arrependimento se fazia presente. Podiam terem aproveitado esses últimos dias para ficarem juntos e discutirem as coisas com calma, mas como sempre foram orgulhosos e não admitiram um para o outro que, apesar de tudo, se gostavam imensamente.

Han Solo queria beijá-la mas não podia manchar sua maquiagem pesada, então abaixou-se e beijou sua barriga.

-Vamos.- disse lhe estendendo o braço. Ela o agarrou e andou se apoiando nele para não cair.

Luke achou que entendia o significado daquilo tudo, mas não disse nada. Não era da sua conta.

-Excluído o fato desta jornada ser tão perigosa, está fazendo um dia lindo lá fora.- disse C-3PO animado, mas ninguém prestou atenção.


	17. Capítulo XVII

Leia teve muita dificuldade caminhando naqueles trajes. Desejou que tivesse se empenhado mais nas suas aulas de etiqueta em Alderaan. Após muito esforço ela conseguiu chegar a bancada. Os gritos entusiasmados do povo de Naboo a comoveu, lembrou-se novamente de Alderaan e não conseguiu conter uma lágrima solitária que desceu pelo rosto.

-Está tudo bem, Majestade?- perguntou um dos guardas fingindo que ela era a Rainha. Porém, Leia notou que estavam estrategicamente próximos de Johanna.

-Estou bem. Obrigada.- respondeu Leia calmamente.

Logo os gritos cessaram, esperavam o discurso de sua Rainha. Ela sentiu o coração bater forte, percebeu que estava nervosa. Fora da realeza durante muito tempo e retornar àquele papel de repente era arrebatador. Leia fechou as mãos em punhos, precisava ser forte. Pensou na sua mãe e mentalmente lhe pediu apoio.

-Povo de Naboo...- ela começou usando um aparelho que amplificava sua voz.- Hoje nós comemoramos uma data marcante em nossa História. Uma data que para muitos representa liberdade, escolha e identidade. Três coisas que nós lutamos para obter. Três coisas que muitos planetas lá fora não têm.

Houve um silêncio profundo. Ninguém mexia ou fazia qualquer ruído que fosse.

-Mas eu vos digo...- continuou Leia após um momento de hesitação.-... que por mais que nos quebrem e nos machuquem. Por maiores que sejam nossas dificuldades, nós somos donos de nosso destino. Eu conheci todos os tipos de pessoas durante minha breve vida e eu descobri que não importa nossas origens ou condições – pobres, ricos, homens, mulheres, crianças, aliens- somos todos dignos. Nunca permitam que terceiros os diminuam e nunca, jamais, desistam de lutar.

Muitos aplausos ao final do discurso, inclusive daqueles que estavam ao seu redor. Leia sentiu-se aliviada, não se achava muito boa em discursos como aquele. Ela sentou-se no trono da Rainha para observar o desfile. Olhou de relance para Han que estava a alguns metros de distância. Sabia o que ele estava pensando sem precisar ler sua mente. Por que fazer uma festa tão inútil quanto aquela?

Mas Leia entendia. Ela sempre fora muito patriota quando se tratava de Alderaan. Era seu lar. Sua família. Uma comemoração daquelas era como uma festa de aniversário sua, ou melhor, a de um ente querido. Han jamais compreenderia, ele não tinha laços afetivos com nenhum lugar.

No entanto, era impossível ficar impaciente naquelas circunstânicas. Leia sentia que algo ruim estava prestes a acontecer, a espera era a pior parte. Ela olhou para o público feliz logo abaixo dela desejando poder gritar mandando-os fugirem. Evitou os rostos das crianças.

Então aconteceu. Começou devagar com alguns barulhos estranhos, mas logo as explosões ficaram maiores. Todos entraram em pânico. Leia agiu rápido e eficiente. Apertou um botão e armas laser saíram dos braços de seu trono.

-Está trancada!- disse um dos guardas tentando abrir a porta.

-Saia da frente!- mandou Han Solo atirou na fechadura. Os outros guardas imitaram seu gesto, mas a porta permaneceu trancada.

-Está trancada pelo lado de fora.- disse Johanna.- Devem ter usado uma tranca real.

-Uma o quê?!- perguntou Solo borbulhando de raiva.

-Uma tranca real. É uma tranca diferenciada que temos, indestrutível.

-Minha nossa!- exclamou C-3PO.

-E por que foi que eu não fui informado sobre essa tranca?- rosnou Han Solo. Chewbacca grunhiu atrás dele.

Johanna parecia genuinamente chateada.

-Sinto muito. Não pensei ser relevante, usamos apenas nos cofres. Alguém do palácio deve ter nos traído.

Como que em resposta àquela afirmação a porta se abriu. Todos apontaram suas armas para os recém-chegados. Eram cinco homens igualmente armados. Leia reconheceu vagamente um deles. Era um dos mensageiros da Rainha.

-Mark?!- Johanna exclamou incrédula. Mark olhou para ela sem demonstrar emoção.

-É ela! Ela é a Rainha. A outra é a Leia Organa.

Os outros homens se voltaram para Johanna, mas pararam quando os guardas ficaram em sua frente.

-Espertinho você, garoto.- disse Han.- Mas a brincadeira já acabou. Rendam-se, ninguém precisa se machucar.

Mark o olhou sério.

-Isto não lhe diz respeito, Han Solo. Volte para Coruscant.

-Fala como um chefe, mas não está enganando ninguém aqui.- Han respondeu.- Anda, garoto, quem é que está dando as cartas de verdade?

Ele parecia querer estrangular Han.

-Se não nos entregarem a Rainha por bem, vão entregá-la por mal.

-Que medo das criancinhas com suas pistolas d'água...

-Han!- Leia avisou.

Não se sabe quem atirou primeiro, mas raios laser voaram para todos os lados. Leia achou quase impossível enfrentar aquilo com aquelas roupas, queria poder arrancá-las. Tirou os babados mais pomposos e os sapatos. Agaixou-se atrás do trono para evitar os tiros.

-Você tem algum plano?- perguntou a Han quando ele juntou-se a ela.

-Algum dia tive?- foi a sua resposta.

-Onde está a Rainha?

Ele olhou ao redor.

-Lá!

Leia seguiu a direção em que seu dedo apontava. Havia dois guardas caídos no chão, mas Johanna parecia estar se virando muito bem.

-Traidor!- gritava para Mark enquanto atirava nele.

-Espero que Vossa Majestade se lembre que precisamos de alguém vivo para interrogar depois.- Han disse mau-humorado.

-Espero que Luke esteja se saindo melhor que nós.- Leia desejou, embora sentisse que o irmão estava em apuros.

* * *

-Aqui! Entrem aqui!- gritava Luke Skywalker para os cidadãos correndo assustados. Havia poucos abrigos espalhados por Naboo e ele queria salvar o máximo de pessoas que pudesse. Mulheres e crianças primeiro.

Outra explosão ali perto. Luke correu até eles.

-Calma, calma...- disse levantando uma das crianças que choravam.- Sigam-me, conheço um lugar para se esconderem.

Luke guiava-os tentando ignorar o próprio medo e as sensações de que sua irmã precisava de ajuda. "Ela vai ficar bem, ela vai ficar bem...", pensava consigo mesmo.

-Luke Skywalker.- disse uma voz atrás dele.

Ele virou-se imediatamente. Encontrou uma figura vestida de negro. Por um momento pensou que seria Rosch, mas era mais alto e o som da voz era diferente.

-Nos encontramos finalmente.

-Saiam daqui, corram!- gritou para as crianças que o obedeceram.- Quem é você?- perguntou ao estranho.

-Não consegues sentir? Não é tão forte quanto eu pensei.

Claro que conseguia sentir. O outro era carregado de energia maligna. Luke sacou seu sabre de luz e o ativou. O homem riu.

-Muito bem, então.- ele também tirou um sabre de luz. Vermelho.- Darth Homerus, prazer.

Ele atacou. Luke se defendeu. Os dois sabres colidiram fazendo barulho. Homerus era muito forte, mas Luke era mais ágil. O Jedi esticou o braço e fez algumas pedras flutuarem até eles. O Sith desviou-se e Luke aproveitou sua distração para derrubá-lo.

-Nunca ouvi falar de você.- disse encarando-o.

-Não sabe nada sobre os Sith, Luke Skywalker.- ainda no chão Homerus golpeou-o com seu sabre. Skywalker revidou.

-Não pode me destruir, Luke Skywalker, não sou fraco como seu pai.

Luke o ignorou – todos se achavam poderosos- mas ao conseguir atingir o braço de Homerus percebeu que ele não fora cortado nem sofreu nenhum ferimento. O Sith riu.

-Viu só?

Ele franziu a testa tentando entender aquilo.

-É falso.- foi a única explicação que encontrou.

-Não, Skywalker, sou eterno. Moldado com o poder da Força.

Luke arregalou os olhos. Os Sith descobriram o segredo da imortalidade? Não podia ser. As consequências daquilo seriam... mas ele não teve muito tempo para pensar no assunto. Homerus ficou de pé e Luke teria que agir logo para lhe tirar seu sabre de luz.

-Não acredito nisso.

-Ah, mas acredite. Os Sith descobriram o verdadeiro poder. Aquele que os Jedi foram medrosos demais para enfrentar.

-Então você não é o único Sith?

Ele riu novamente.

-É claro que não. Somos vários e espalhados por toda a galáxia. Os Jedi estão acabados, garoto.

-Não estão.- Luke olhou para um ponto distante acima do ombro de Homerus.- Não agora que o melhor de todos retornou. Anakin Skywalker.

-O quê?!- Homerus virou-se e Luke deu-lhe um golpe baixo. Chutou suas costas e apanhou seu sabre de luz assim que ele caiu no chão.

-Desculpe, me enganei, deve ter sido só um reflexo.- o Jedi disse.

-Não foi muito nobre, Jedi.

-Iniciar um duelo sendo imortal também não foi.- Luke apontou seu sabre para o homem deitado no chão.- Você vai para o palácio comigo, Homerus.

-Ah, acho que não. Mas nós nos veremos novamente, Luke Skywalker.

E assim que disse isso ele sumiu. Desapareceu diante de seus olhos. Luke não conseguia acreditar em nada daquilo, não sabia que os Sith tinham alcançado este nível de poder. Ficou ali parado sem saber o que fazer agora, sentindo-se impotente. Foi só quando ele ouviu um outro barulho de explosão que voltou a realidade.

-Leia!- exclamou e saiu correndo em direção ao palácio.


	18. Capítulo XVIII

Luke Skywalker corria pelo palácio passando por R2-D2 que apitava sem parar. Teve medo de ter chegado tarde demais pois foi o que pareceu ao encontrar a bancada vazia.

-Leia! Leia!- gritava desesperado. R2 conseguiu alcançá-lo.- One estão eles, R2?

O dróide apitou, mas Luke não entendeu nada.

-Luke!- gritou uma voz conhecida.

O Jedi viu sua irmã indo até ele.

-Você está bem?- perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Estou.- responderam em uníssono mais uma vez. Então riram.

Leia usava suas roupas normais e parecia um pouco menos tensa.

-Prendemos os homens que tentaram nos matar, Luke. Você não acreditaria, Johanna foi maravilhosa...

-Há um Lorde Sith envolvido, Leia.- interrompeu o irmão.- Lutei com ele, mas ao que parece é imortal e conseguiu fugir.

A preocupação voltou ao rosto da irmã e ele se sentiu um pouco culpado.

-Isso é possível? Ser imortal?- ela perguntou chocada.

-Os Sith buscam por isso desde sempre, talvez tenham conseguido.

O clima ficou mais pesado entre os dois. Ambos sabiam que o Império nem se comparava aos terrores que teriam que enfrentar com os Sith sendo imortais.

-O que faremos agora?

Luke nunca vira a irmã tão perdida.

-Não acredito no que diz.- ele falou decidido.- Não pode haver um poder que os Jedi ainda não descobriram. Preciso investigar isso.

-Vou ajudá-lo.

-Sim, vai ajudar-me protegendo a República. Leia...- disse quando viu que ela ia contestar.- você não é Jedi, mas é a única na República que conhece nossos segredos. Não pode abandoná-los.

-Também não posso deixar você ir embora de novo!

-Eu devo ir, Leia. Darth Homerus disse que há outros Sith, então também deve haver outros Jedi. Tenho que procurá-los, são nossa única esperança. Você deve ficar e ser a líder.

-Ah, Luke...- ela olhou para o chão.- Eu? Uma líder?

-Sim, você, quem mais?

-A filha de Darth Vader?

-A filha de Padmé Amidala. E Bail Organa. E a Rainha Organa.- ele sorriu.- Três contra um.

Ela sorriu também.

-Bom, se acha que deve partir não vou impedi-lo. Mas fique para se despedir de Han e da Rainha. Ela gostou muito de você.- Leia arqueou uma sobrancelha de forma sugestiva.

-Onde está Han?- Luke perguntou ignorando a provocação.

-Foi prender o Governador de Naboo.- ele a olhou surpreso.- Pois é. Foi ele quem envenenou Mon Mothma.

-Mas... não faz sentido.

Leia fez careta.

-Ele é um nojento, Luke. Forjou todo o ataque contra ele para se passar por vítima e pretendia matar a Rainha para desestabilizar Naboo.- ela balançou a cabeça.- Os homens que prendemos confessaram tudo.

-Com que objetivo? Tomar o cargo de Mon Mothma?

-Sim.- ela respondeu simplesmente.- Pretendia restaurar o Império fazendo-nos passar por fracos. Mas não compreendo onde este Darth Homerus se encaixa nisso. Ninguém falou dele em suas confissões.

Luke parou um momento para juntar as peças.

-Talvez eles tivessem um trato. Como o Imperador e Darth Vader.

Leia estremeceu.

-Bom, ele só conseguiu provar que a República é mais forte do que dizem!- ela exclamou. Luke sorriu novamente.

-De fato. Infelizmente não posso esperar por Han, devo partir imediatamente.

Ela o olhou triste e os dois se abraçaram.

-Você tem tido mais visões?- ela perguntou falando baixo.

-Não, e você?

-Não.

Eles se soltaram e olharam um para o outro. Apesar de tudo estavam satisfeitos, como se finalmente tivessem descoberto suas missões de vida.

-Não vai ser que nem da última vez, não é? Você vai falar comigo mais vezes?- Leia perguntou num tom ameaçador.

-Claro, irmãzinha. Quero saber como anda meu sobrinho ou minha sobrinha.

Ela não demonstrou surpresa ou vergonha por ele conhecer aquela informação, apenas franziu a testa e disse:

-"Irmãzinha"? Não sabemos quem nasceu primeiro.

Luke a olhou brincalhão.

-Será?

Ela lhe deu um tapa no braço. Sabiam sim. Luke e Leia abraçaram-se uma última vez e o Jedi virou-se em direção a saída. R2-D2 voltou a apitar ao seu redor.

-Ah, sim, velho amigo. Tem sido um pesadelo pilotar sem minha unidade R2.

R2-D2 balançou-se satisfeito. O dróide seguiu o dono que mais uma vez carregava o peso da galáxia em suas costas.

* * *

-Naboo está em dívida com vocês.- declarou a Rainha sentada em seu trono. Voltara a suas roupas costumeiras (Leia não a invejava).- Caso queiram retornar algum dia serão bem-vindos em meu palácio.

-Todos nós?- provocou Han Solo.

A Rainha sorriu.

-Todos vocês.

Chewbacca grunhiu alguma coisa.

-C-3PO ainda está no conserto, Chewie.- respondeu Leia.- Não sabemos se algum dia voltará ao normal. Foi muito destruído pelos tiros.

Han a olhou chocado.

-Você entendeu o que ele disse?!

Leia sorriu.

-Sim, é claro!

O Wookiee achou graça. Solo deu um de seus sorrisos tortos, ela não se lembrava a última vez em que ele lhe olhara de forma tão apaixonada. O grupo foi liberado pela Rainha e Han e Leia tiveram um momento a sós para falar sobre o bebê.

-Se for um menino gostaria que se chamasse "Bail", em homenagem ao meu pai adotivo.- ela disse.- O que acha?

Ele deu de ombros.

-Tanto faz. Vai ser uma menina no fim das contas.

-Como pode ter certeza?

-Eu sinto. Através da Força. Ou algo assim.

Leia gargalhou pela primeira vez em anos.

-Certo, você vai escolher o nome se for menina. Tem alguém que queira homenagear? Algum parente?

Uma sombra passou pelo rosto de Han Solo tirando-lhe o sorriso.

-O único parente que conheço é minha mãe, Jaina. Ela foi morta pelo Império.

Leia segurou sua mão.

-Desculpe, querido. Eu não sabia.- ela sentiu-se culpada e idiota por não conhecer a história de vida do homem que seria pai de seu filho.

-Tudo bem, já faz muito tempo.- ele a olhou sorrindo de novo.- Sabe, tive muita raiva de gente como você.

-Como eu?

-Sim, políticos e ricos. Mas mudei de ideia.

-Quando, exatamente?- Leia ainda tinha a impressão de que ele ressentia pessoas como ela.

-Ontem, depois do seu discurso. Somos todos pessoas no final.

Eles se entreolharam carinhosamente.

-Ei, sabe de uma coisa? Por que não chamamos nossa filha de "Johanna"?- ele perguntou surpreendendo-a.

-Sério?

-Sim, por que não? Afinal, ela foi concebida em seu palácio.

Leia riu.

-Não vamos chamar nossa filha de "Johanna" só por causa disso!

-Tarde demais, querida. Você deixou que eu escolhesse.

Pararam de andar quando viram uma figura amarela no corredor.

-Ah, General Solo! Alteza! Estou muito contente em vê-los. Isto significa que meus padrões de visão e reconhecimento estão funcionando perfeitamente. Seria uma pena se não estivessem.

-É, acho que ele voltou ao normal.- disse Han não parecendo muito feliz com aquilo.


	19. Capítulo XIX

Escuridão. O planeta estava morto, mas ele nunca se sentiu tão vivo. Finalmente seu treinamento havia acabado e era agora um Sith completo. Darth Hades. O nome significava mais para ele do que Thomas ou Rosch. Sentia que achara o lugar ao qual pertencia.

-Darth Hades.- chamou-o com uma voz sibilante.

-Sim, Mestre?

-Um amigo está vindo nos visitar.- disse Homerus.

-Também sinto.- concordou Hades.

Logo os dois homens viram uma figura misteriosa surgir no horizonte.

-Luke Skywalker.- saudou Homerus lentamente.

O Jedi olhou sério para eles. O peso dos anos já lhe marcava o rosto.

-Então este é o seu esconderijo, Homerus.- ele disse, sua voz ecoando no palácio abandonado.

-Demorou até demais para nos encontrar, Jedi.- falava Homerus sentado ao trono.- Era de se esperar que procurasse no planeta onde tudo começou.

-Este não é o planeta onde tudo começou.- replicou Luke.

-Acho que é apenas uma questão de ponto de vista.- Homerus sorriu.- Mas não poderia ir a Tatooine, uma vez que este não existe mais.

Luke Skywalker não se abalou.

-Vai acabar com todos os planetas da galáxia, Homerus? E depois? Acabará consigo mesmo?

-Somente os planetas que não nos aceitam merecem a morte.- respondeu Homerus, referindo-se à nova ditadura dos Sith.- Olhe em volta, Jedi. Não existe mais árvores, pessoas... nada. Todos mortos por eles mesmos.

-Você os matou, Homerus.

-Eles escolheram seus destinos. Poderiam crescer, mas preferiram suas fraquezas.

Dessa vez foi Luke quem sorriu.

-É por isso que os Sith perdem sempre. Não percebem que quanto mais nos batem, mais fortes ficamos?

-Não parece tão forte assim, Jedi. Está velho e cansado.

-Não estou falando de mim.

Quando Luke disse isto uma outra figura surgiu, caminhando até eles.

-É você!- exclamou Hades quando a garota retirou o capuz revelando uma enorme cicatriz em seu rosto.

-Boa noite, primo.- disse Mel.

-Pensei que estava morta.

-Você não é tão bom assim.- provocou. Darth Homerus riu.

-Tem uma língua afiada, querida.

-E uma espada ainda mais.

-Calma, Mel.- disse Luke.- Lembre-se do que discutimos.

Os dois trocaram olhares cheios de significados.

-Suas armas Jedi não tem efeito sob nós.- Darth Hades falou orgulhoso.

-As armas jamais destruiram o mal.- Luke Skywalker declarou.- Apenas a Força fez isso.

Darth Homerus o olhou desconfiado.

-Então foi isso que você veio fazer aqui, Jedi? Destruir o mal?

-Novamente você está equivocado. Não estou falando de mim. Estou falando da Força.

Mel deu alguns passos para a frente. Encarou Darth Homerus sem piscar.

-Eu sou a Força.

Hades achou graça. Mas Homerus franziu a testa para ela.

-Elabore.

-Preciso?

Não precisava. Darth Homerus a analisou, sentiu sua energia fluir livremente. A garota tinha os dois lados dentro de si. Os quatro elementos. Era o alfa e o ômega. O começo e o fim.

-Não é possível.- ele murmurou.

-Tudo que eu sou. Tudo que perdi. Tudo que ganhei.- ela recitou.- Foi para chegar aqui.

-Se você é o que eu penso que é, por que não te curas? Por que podes morrer?

-A Força não morre. Meu corpo sim.- ela sorriu.- Minha cicatriz é bela pois ela me lembra da minha missão.

Hades viu Luke mexer sua mão metálica.

-De que adianta ser se não podes ser para sempre?

Os olhos de Mel brilharam.

-Ser por apenas um segundo já vale mais do que não ser eternamente.

Darth Hades estava com dificuldade em acompanhar aquela conversa, mas os dois pareciam se entender.

-E suponho que esteja aqui hoje para o meu fim.

-Nosso fim.- ela corrigiu.- Hoje será o fim de todos aqui presentes e o começo de todo o resto.

Hades tirou seu sabre de luz vermelho.

-Só tem uma coisa que vai acabar hoje, prima. Essa coisa é você.

Luke Skywalker ativou seu sabre de luz verde ameaçador. Mel apenas sorriu.

-Querido primo, gostaria que tivesse sido amado como eu fui.

-Não seja ridícula. Você foi odiada por todos.

-Fui rejeitada por você. Mas amada pela Força.

Hades já estava cansado daquela conversa filosófica.

-Pegue seu sabre e me enfrente, quero matá-la como se deve!

Mel não parecia nem um pouco atingida pelas palavras.

-Muito bem, então...

Ela tirou um sabre de luz. Branco. O ponto brilhante chamava atenção na escuridão ao seu redor.

-... que se faça a Luz.


End file.
